Un divorcio, un niño, una psicóloga y un amor
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Su matrimonio se destruyó a causa de la infidelidad de ella, el divorcio; lo inevitable, pero en este proceso se hieren demasiado y quien sufre las concecuencias es el niño, Inuyasha y Kikyou necesitarán la ayuda de una psicóloga para sobre llevar este problema, ¿qué pasara cuando la psicóloga se enamore de paciente y viceversa?, entonces ocurrirán desgracias... y un amor...
1. ¡Quiero el divorcio!: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

Un divorcio, un niño, una psicóloga y un amor.

**¡Quiero el divorcio!: Chapter 1**

Shibuya, Tokio, marzo 13/2010, sur de la ciudad.

—Bueno ¿estás completamente seguro? —Preguntó mi hermano.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Confirmé.

La tensión fue subiendo de grado, sus azulados ojos se posaron en mis ambarinos fijamente, esa mirada me decía que no podía creer lo antes dicho, siguió mirándome incrédulo hasta que por fin preguntó;

— ¿De verdad crees que mi cuñada es capaz de algo como eso?, yo lo dudo, ella es una mujer muy madura e inteligente como para hacer algo así.

—Eso lo dices porque tu esposa es un ejemplo. —Le dije—, además —agregué— Sango se casó contigo amándote y tú a ella, en cambio ella y yo no. —Mustié, eso realmente me hería, el saber que nunca nos amamos—. Te juro que ese hijo que espera, yo…

—Espera Inuyasha. —Me interrumpió molesto—, ¿no me digas que crees que mi futuro sobrino no es hijo tuyo? —Asentí levemente mientras lo veía negar con, la cabeza muy decepcionado—. Inuyasha es increíble hasta dónde llegan tus celos. —Me reprendió.

—No son celos Miroku ¿cómo voy a tener celos de alguien que no amo? —Se asombró— si no amo, es solo que me siento engañado ¿comprendes?, mi "esposa" —encomillé con los dedos— me engaña, quiero que me entiendas.

—Está bien Inuyasha comprendo. —Habló sabio— pero mira —sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la entregó—, te será de ayuda, es prima de Sango, es excelente ella les puede ayudar para mejorar su matri….

—Gracias Miroku, la visitaré pero no—interrumpí tajante.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó asombrado.

Asentí.

—Sí Miroku, visitaré a ésta psicóloga para que me ayude con el tratamiento psicológico de mi esposa y yo, cuando nos divorciemos. —Sentencié parándome quedando a la altura de mi hermano quien me miraba incrédulo— ¡Sí Miroku, yo quiero el divorcio!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Dijo suavemente mi esposa incrédula y al borde de las lágrimas, aunque odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, esto era algo que ya no podía callar…

—Ay Inuyasha. —Fue lo único que mustió mi hermano antes de dedicarme una triste mirada y salir de mi oficina dejándome solo para enfrentar este gran,…..gran problema.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, soy el dueño de la empresa de ordenadores más importante del mundo "**Toshiba**", junto con mi hermano Miroku claro está, él es casado, su esposa se llama; Sango Himura y tiene dos gemelas, nuestro padre que aún está vivo nos cedió su patrimonio es decir esta empresa cuando nosotros nos casamos nos dio las acciones, realmente yo no me casé por amor, los padres de mi esposa son socios de este empresa, más bien fue por eso que me casé con ella, por la cercanía de nuestra familia y por complacer a mi madre, no niego que mi esposa es bonita, siempre me gustó pero jamás la amé y yo creo que en un matrimonio sin amor, jamás nada funcionará bien por más que se quiera.

Hace poco descubrí que ella me engaña con un tal Naraku y eso me hirió en lo más profundo, y no es porque me hubiera sentido celoso, sino engañado, llevar cinco años de casado con ella y descubrir algo como eso a estas alturas de la vida, eso es decepcionante.

Cuando me enteré de mi compromiso con ella, quise irme del país, realmente no podía creerlo, aun no lo creo. Tengo 27 años y estoy casado hace cinco, recuerdo claramente aquél "trágico día".

"_Llegué como siempre un día más de la universidad, estaba realmente cansado, dejé mi coche en frente y le ordené al portero que lo guarde, entré y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a nuestros padres y hermanos reunidos con una gran sonrisa cada uno de ellos, excepto ella, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero tratando de fingir una sonrisa._

—_Hijo que bueno que llegas. —Me saludó mi madre con un beso, mucho más emocionada que de lo normal—. Ven entra. —Me dijo._

_Me senté a lado de ella quien al oído me dijo;_

—_Inuyasha, lo que nos van a decir es malo, por favor convéncelos de lo contrario. —Miraba a mi padre servir darnos champán a todos los presentes._

—_Hijo, hoy que estás aquí quiero decirte hemos arreglado tu matrimonio con tu compañera de universidad la cual es hija de nuestros socios y amigos. —Confesó._

_Ella me miró triste mientras les dedicaba una fingida sonrisa a nuestros padres. Yo realmente no supe donde me quedé, estaba helado ¿me casaría con alguien que no amaba y que no me amaba a mí? Y por Dios, yo solo estaba terminando mi carreara igual que ella, yo tenía 22 años y ella 21, éramos unos jovencitos, eso era una locura. Quise protestar pero mi madre me lo impidió._

—_Hijo pero ella…_

—_No se preocupe señora —Interrumpió— nos casaremos. —No lo decía alegre, pero me sorprendió demasiado._

_Ese día marcó mi vida, para siempre en un matrimonio sin amor…"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Respóndeme. —Me exigió— ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Eso Kikyou, que quiero el divorcio. —Le confesé sin poderlo aguantar más.

Ella se paralizó y empezó a llorar, mientras movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, cogió su vientre y se sentó en mi frente.

— ¡No! —Decía entre llantos— ¡No Inuyasha por favor no me dejes ¿y nuestro hijo?!

Verla así me partía el alma pero es que ese matrimonio ya no podía seguir, esta farsa no podía seguir.

—Lo lamento Kikyou pero por favor seamos sinceros. —Sentencié— ¿tú me has estado engañando no es así?

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡¿Qué idioteces dices?! —Gritó enfadada esta vez— ¿qué es, esta falta de respeto?

—Por favor Kikyou, ¿quieres que te enumere mis pruebas? —Le pregunté desafiante— ¡Primero, gastas demasiado dinero para las cosas que te compras, segundo me dijiste que habías chocado tu auto, no te creí ya que nunca lo vi y jamás se me fue reportado en la policía pero no te discutí y compraste otro, tercero hay demasiadas flores en la casa que básicamente yo no te he regalado, hace más de tres meses que no tenemos intimidad sexual y ¿quieres que siga?! —Culminé irritado.

—El sexo no lo es todo Inuyasha. —Me reclamó—. Y si no dejo que me toques es porque estoy embarazada.

—Kikyou, hace aproximadamente tres meses a medio mes estuviste con migo porque yo te rogué y tienes dos meses de embarazo, ¿eso te parece una mentira aceptable?

—Imbécil. —Me dijo al momento que me abofeteaba fuertemente—, no puedo creer que dudes de tu propio hijo eres un idiota —sentenció—, nunca óyeme bien, ¡Nunca! Te daré el divorcio eso te lo juro.

Y así salió de mi oficina….

**Continuará…**

**Hola, Mijau, hello o como le quieran llamar, me evito los comentarios sobre de cuando te sale una idea debes escribirla, pero bueno espero les guste este fic que lo estoy haciendo con amor…**


	2. ¿Yo?, ¿La psicóloga?: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**_¿Yo?,_**** ¿La psicóloga?: Chapter 2**

Shibuya, Tokio, octubre 14/2010, norte de la ciudad.

El silencio de la madrugada, (06:00 am) fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido de mi celular.

Llevé pesadamente mi brazo a la pequeña cómoda de madera, mientras mi cuerpo seguía acomodado al confort de mi cama y mi rostro estaba inverso al lugar que a la adivinanza tocaba mi mano.

— ¿Bueno? —Fue lo único que pesadamente dije sin percatarme de con quién me estaba comunicando.

— ¡Kagome! —Escuché gritar del otro lado.

— ¿Sango?, ¿prima? —Pregunté incrédula levantándome.

—Si prima soy yo —rió y yo también— lamento haberte levantado tan temprano el sábado, pero es que te tengo un trabajo importante.

Abrí mucho los ojos, normalmente Sango; jamás me tenía trabajos ni cosas por el estilo, siempre que me llamaba era para saber de mí o para invitarme a comer a su casa, pero jamás ¿por trabajo?

— ¿A qué te refieres Sango? —Pregunté aun incrédula— ¿cómo que trabajo?

—Kagome estas cosas no se pueden hablar por teléfono —me dijo— mejor ven a mi casa.

— ¿Hoy?

—Sí hoy, lo más rápido que puedas. —Respondí positivamente mientras ella colgaba.

Bien, como sea, trabajo es trabajo por muy cansado a veces que fuera, me levanté pesadamente mientras estaba dispuesta a darme un baño. Lo hice.

Decidí ponerme un pantalón jean negro con una body un hombro color blanca, opté por unos zapatos de tacón alto punta redonda y dejé mi azabache cabello suelto.

Mi desayuno fue un vaso de jugo y un pan tostado con mantequilla de girasol, realmente "el hambre me mataba" —sonreí— yo nunca comía mucho, realmente no era por la figura ni nada por el estilo, el problema era que mi estómago era raro, jamás tenía hambre, pero aun así, siempre lo alimentaba con frutas. Tantas como podía.

Yo era una mujer de 27 años de edad, con una gran y reconocida carrera de psicóloga, mi oficio en esta carrera llevaba ya cuatro años y en este momento de mi vida no estaba apta para una relación sentimental, alguna vez tuve un romance con mi antiguo amor Houjo, pero nunca pudimos nuestra relación jamás funcionó, eso me deprimía y fue por eso que me propuse jamás tener una nueva relación…

Bajé y me subí a mi auto, manejé tranquila por las inmensas calles de Tokio hasta llegar a la gran residencia de mi prima.

— ¡Hola Sango! —Le dije alegre a mi prima al tiempo la abrazaba y sus hijas venían a recibirme.

— ¡Tía! —Gritaron las hermosas gemelas.

—Hola mis amores ¿cómo están? —Les dije mientras las abrazaba ellas respondieron positivamente.

—Hola cuñada ¿cómo estás? —Me dijo Miroku mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondía, le dije que estaba bien entonces me invitaron a pasar, era muy de mañana así que Sango preparó té y nos sirvió, ordenando a las niñas que fueran a su habitación, esta sería una conversación de adultos…

—Y bien ¿qué es lo que me querían decir? —Pregunté algo preocupada por tanta intriga.

—Kagome, como debes saber mi hermano Inuyasha se está divorciando. —Me dijo Miroku seriamente triste.

Yo realmente no lo sabía y se me hizo muy malo, ¿cómo es que llevan casados cinco años y a esta hora se van a separar?

—No, no sabía. —Mustié. El incómodo silencio se formó entre las cuatro paredes de la cocina, y todos tomábamos un sorbo de té al mismo tiempo, Sango se encontraba sentada a lado de su esposo y yo en frente de ellos, solo la mesa blanca de porcelana dividía nuestros cuerpos y la tensión y tristeza se podía "oler", vamos yo era psicóloga, tenía que hacer algo ¿no? —Y exactamente ¿Qué debo hacer? —Pregunté tratando de sonar aliviada.

—Kagome en su divorcio, Inuyasha y Kikyou se han hecho mucho daño, la verdad es que Kikyou está embarazada tiene nueve meses pronto dará a luz, es difícil para ella llevar un divorcio en sus condiciones, pudo vivir "tranquila" —encomilló— durante siete meses de su embarazo pero desde que Inuyasha se separó de ella empezó su batalla, ella está sola y no le quiere dar el divorcio por miedo a que su hijo se críe sin padre. —Me dijo Sango.

Fruncí el ceño ante lo que me dijo, ese Inuyasha tendría que ser un cerdo, ¿cómo puede dejar a su hijo sin padre?, irresponsable, patán.

Al parecer Miroku notó mi enojo ya que me miró tristemente como un ruego para que no piense mal de él.

—Bien me imagino que lo que desean es que yo les ayude a recuperarse, que le dé un contraveneno ¿verdad? —Asintieron—, entonces debo saber la raíz o indicio del problema, ¿por qué se separaron?

—Porque Inuyasha piensa que Kikyou le es infiel. —Intervino Miroku rápidamente—, pero la verdad yo lo dudo, Kikyou es una mujer muy madura, jamás haría eso. —Mustió cabizbajo—. Lo que yo quiero es que tú te conviertas en su psicóloga y te dediques de lleno en ellos.

¿Yo?, ¿su psicóloga?, pero esque…yo no podía dedicarme a ellos de lleno tendría más trabajo, reducido claro, pero no del todo.

—No podré del todo pero si la mayoría de mi tiempo. —Accedí y sus rostros se iluminaron de sonrisas.

—Gracias Kagome. —Me dijo mi prima, extendí mis manos a las de ella para estrecharlas con las de su marido y las mías.

Estábamos en ese acto cuando un ruido de auto seguido por uno de puerta, rompió de golpe nuestro contacto.

—Debe ser Inuyasha. —Dijo Miroku parándose.

— ¿Qué?, ¿él vive aquí? —Pregunté incrédula a mi prima quien asintió.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que el me caería mal, suficiente había recibido con la información, para verle la cara de cínico y cretino que habría de tener.

—Buenos días. —Mustió.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y cortados abruptamente cuando su varonil voz, caló hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y mis sentidos se nublaron, me levanté lentamente para encarar a aquel hombre, y mis ojos se abrieron descomunalmente al ver su belleza traía puesto un pantalón y zapatos formales negros y una camisa que se apegaba perfectamente a sus músculos, haciéndole lucir apetecible, color beige. Y lo que más me impactó; fue su mirada ambarina, esa mirada que me impactó, pero llena de tristeza, me pregunto ¿cómo sería llena de vida y felicidad?, tal vez si seguía con el tratamiento eso cambiaría.

—Buenos días, señor Inuyasha Taisho, me presento, soy la psicóloga Higurashi Kagome, encargada de su caso. —Extendí mi mano, hasta la suya, formalmente la estrechó y sentí claramente una corriente correr por mi espina dorsal y llegar a mi rostro, causándome ardor, ¡rayos..!, ¿qué me pasaba?, nunca he sentido esto, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, lo sentí cuando conocí a Houjo, es que yo lo amaba, pero…no y no esto es una locura, parece que quien resultará necesitando un psicólogo era yo…

—Es usted la psicóloga, mucho gusto señorita, la esperaba hace casi siete meses. —Mustió—, ¿desea pasar a mi habitación?, será mejor para mí.

—No señor, en mi consultorio tengo el implemento necesario, será mejor allá. —Le dije sonriente.

Él también sonrió un poco, derritiéndome con aquella curva en sus labios. Decidí sacar mi mirada, esto no me estaba gustando.

—Bien, entonces vamos. —Dijo haciendo una señal para que yo pasara— y por favor llámeme Inuyasha. —Sonrió nuevamente, si seguía así…

—De acuerdo. Inuyasha. —Miré a mi prima quien me agradecía igual que mi cuñado.

—Buena suerte. —Me dijo Miroku.

"La necesitaré". Pensé yo.

Salimos. Cada uno cogió su coche, yo iba en frente obviamente, guiándolo, nos tardamos diez minutos en llegar a mi consultorio.

—Kayama, cancele todas mis citas, tendré un trabajo más fuerte. —Le dije a la recepcionista; mi secretaria personal.

—Si señorita, enseguida. —Obedeció tecleando en su computador.

Subimos y rápidamente le ordené que se sentara en el sofá, obedeció.

—Bien ¿Qué debo hacer exactamente? —Le pregunté si no había ido donde un psicólogo y me dijo que no, yo solo asentí.

—Solo cierre los ojos y cuénteme desde el principio, ¿cómo se originó su matrimonio y posterior divorcio? y por favor hágalo con toda sinceridad. —Le ordené finalmente.

El solo asintió y empezó a contarme —creo yo—, con lujos de detalles; desde que su familia tuvo negocios con la de su esposa, hasta su forzado matrimonio, que según él, su esposa tampoco quería.

—Realmente yo no la amo y ella a mí tampoco. —Me dijo al momento que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—, ¿soy un idiota verdad? —Preguntó riendo melancólico mientras secaba su rostro.

—No Inuyasha. —Le dije tristemente— pero respóndeme algo ¿tú quieres hijos? Mejor dicho —corregí— ¿quieres a tu hijo?

—Yo sí deseo tener hijos Kagome. —Mustió— los deseo con todo mi corazón, pero con una mujer que —Se levantó y me miró fijamente, su mirada me penetró, y yo al tiempo sentí mis mejillas arder, no sé por qué, pero sentí grandes deseos de besarlo— que me ame y que yo la ame a ella. —Empezó a acercar su mano hasta mi rostro pero su celular sonó, vi claramente su rostro llenarse de furia y mirar su móvil con coraje—. ¿Qué quieres cuñada? —Dijo más enojado— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó parándose yo me asusté un poco— Voy…voy enseguida. —Colgó—. Kagome lo lamento pero me tengo que ir, Kikyou. —Tragó—. Kikyou va a dar a luz.

Al decir eso, me alteré mucho y unos grandes deseos de ir a presenciar un evento tan importante para él, y conocer a mi otra gran paciente.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —Le pregunté dudosa, Inuyasha me miró también dudoso unos segundos y asintió.

Salimos rápidamente, le dije a Kayama que llegaría tarde, subimos al coche de Inuyasha y rápidamente llegamos al hospital. Subimos y al llegar me encontré con los familiares de Kikyou mirando a Inuyasha con desagrado.

— ¿No nos vas a presentar a la señorita? —Preguntó una hermosa joven de ojos violeta, cabello negro corto y esbelto cuerpo mientras se acercaba a nosotros, llevaba un abrigo negro largo, con jean apretado y botines del mismo color.

—Por favor Yura, no vas a empezar. —Se exasperó Inuyasha— Ella es…

—Higurashi Kagome, la psicóloga de Inuyasha y su esposa. —Interrumpí al momento que estiraba mi mano— Mucho gusto señorita Yura…

—Yura, Yura Sacazagami, hermana de Kikyou—Me dijo—, mucho gusto señorita Higurashi es un gran honor. —Estiró su mano y la estrechó con la mía. Me sorprendió de sobre manera su gentileza, a pesar de lucir como una mujer fría y calculadora.

Quisimos seguir conversando pero escuchamos el llanto de un bebé.

—Me lo dijiste demasiado tarde Yura, hubiese querido estar ahí. —Regañó Inuyasha.

—Ay querido no seas idiota —dijo enojada— ella ni siquiera te quería ver. Debes agradecerme que te llamara.

Inuyasha, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, al cabo de unos segundos llegó el doctor. Sin pensarlo dos veces una mujer, del brazo de un robusto hombre, se levantó a preguntar;

—Doctor ¿mi hija salió bien? —Preguntó angustiada sin importarle mi presencia.

—Sí, efectivamente es un hermoso niño. —Dijo el doctor alegremente.

Todos nos alegramos, mientras yo miraba al doctor alguien se me acercó.

—Mucho gusto señorita Higurashi, soy Sukiomi de Sacazagami, la madre de Kikyou, lamento no haberla saludado antes. —Me dijo al tiempo que estiraba su mano y yo la estrechaba.

—No se preocupe señora la entiendo y felicidades. —Le dije con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto señorita, Suikotzu Sacazagami, padre de Kikyou. —Se presentó el atento hombre mientras estrechábamos las manos y yo le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Decía que será la ¿psicóloga de mi hija? —Preguntó la joven madre.

—Sí señora, lo seré. —Afirmé sonriente, no sé por qué pero se me ocurrió mirar hacia atrás y el médico ya no estaba, pero justo en ese momento salía de una habitación cercana.

—La paciente; Kikyou Sacazagami desea hablar con el señor Taisho Inuyasha. —Dijo el doctor dejándonos atónitos. A todos…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bien, agradezco el hermoso review de Taishita Stark Taisho, hermoso review linda muchas gracias, pero te has de llamar ¿Tahis? Si como mi hermanita XD. **


	3. Es mi niño: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**Es mi niño: Chapter 3**

No sabía dónde estaba, realmente estaba muy cansada y desorientada. Si no hubiese sido por el hermoso ángel que tenía en los brazos, tal vez hubiese muerto.

Sabía muy bien que lo que haría estaba mal, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle las cosas de la manera más sincera. Y si recuerdo muy bien la última pelea que tuvimos; cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo.

_"— ¡Que no! —Grité exasperada agarrando mi vientre._

_— ¡Te dije que quiero el divorcio y punto! —Sentenció._

_Lo miré con rencor. La sangre me hervía. Él no podía dejarme y menos con un bebé, era un malvado, no podía torearlo. No le daría el divorcio ni loca._

_—No te lo daré ¿oíste?, y mi hijo es mío y solo mío. —Le dije enojada._

_—No seas tonta Kikyou, yo me quedaré con el niño y me darás el divorcio._

_— A ahora ¿si es tu hijo no? —Pregunté sarcástica—_ _¡¿Y por qué diablos esperaste hasta que yo tuviera siete meses y amargarme la vida así?! —Grité dolida._

_—Porque en los primeros meses traté de aguantar esta maldita farsa, acéptalo Kikyou. —Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme— ¡Nunca nos amamos! ¡Maldición! —Gritó frustrado golpeando su puño contra la pared._

_ Rayos…era cierto. Jamás nos amamos, nuestros padres nos casaron por conveniencia y amistad. Todo fue arreglado, todo fue una farsa. Y sí, sí. Traté de amarlo y jamás pude. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de un matrimonio sin amor._

_—Está bien es cierto. —Acepté—, pero no te hagas el idiota Inuyasha, porque apuesto a que has tenido más mujeres fuera del matrimonio ¿verdad?, entonces ¿de qué te quejas? —Le pregunté en forma de revancha, él me contestó inmediatamente._

_—Jamás, óyeme bien ¡jamás —gritó— te he engañado con nadie! —Culminó mirándome con determinación._

_—Si claro. —Le dije sarcástica—. No te creo nada._

_—Piensa lo quieras Kikyou. Yo lo único que quiero es el divorcio y mi hijo y largarme, esto se acabó Kikyou. —Dictaminó._

_—Nunca te daré a mi hijo. —Le dije determinada—, y lárgate de una vez._

_—Sí me largo a la casa de mi hermano Miroku. —Confesó._

_— ¡Pobre de Sango; no creo que te aguante! —Le grité mientras lo veía marcharse."_

Mis recuerdos y mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Señora Sacazagami su familia desea verla. —Me dijo el doctor.

—Doctor por favor dígales que quiero hablar con Taisho Inuyasha.

El doctor asintió y salió, casi inmediatamente llegó la enfermera y se llevó a mi bebé, el cual ya dormía después de alimentado.

—Valla que rápido llegó Taisho. —Le dije indiferente acomodándome en la cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere Sacazagami? —Me preguntó igual.

Simplemente me encantó, me encantó esa frialdad. Eso significaba que íbamos por un buen camino. Sonreí.

—Quiero un trato Taisho. —Le dije determinada, sonriendo pero aun con frialdad, al parecer no me entendió—. ¿Usted quiere guerra, el divorcio, y mi hijo no es así?

—Sí Sacazagami. —Afirmó.

—Bien Taisho; el trato es: El que se haga más daño se quedará con el niño, lo cual dudo mucho que usted gane. —Dictaminé.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Ay Taisho en esta guerra se vale todo, todo. —Repetí—. Destrúyame primero y le daré el divorcio y a mi hijo. —Sonreí con determinación.

—De acuerdo Sacazagami. —Sonrió de igual manera.

— ¿Listo para perder? —Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. —Dijo con determinación—. Pero no se confíe Sacazagami, no se confíe. —Repitió, saliendo mientras daba un portazo.

Inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, agarré mi cabeza como si se tratara de alguna migraña. No podía creerlo ¿hasta dónde llegaba mi matrimonio y nuestros odios? Yo jamás quise que algo así sucediera, siempre quise casarme con un hombre que me ame y que yo lo ame a él. Tal vez no me halla casado pero…

—Señora pronto le darán de alta ¿desea bañarse? —Interrumpió mis pensamientos la dulce enfermera.

—Sí señorita. —Obedecí parándome con su ayuda.

—Señora; sus familiares la esperarán aquí. Por favor siga. —Me guió hasta el baño donde me esperaba una tina con agua caliente.

Me bañé sin renegar pero, realmente no tenía ganas de salir. Al hacerlo me encontré con mi madre sosteniendo ropa para mí.

—Toma hija. —Me dijo pasándome; un abrigo negro elegante hasta la rodilla (lo más cómodo para una recién parida como yo), ropa interior blanca y zapatos negros sin taco—. Felicidades hija, muchas felicidades. —Me abrazó al momento que me vestí.

Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero entraron; mi padre y mi hermana con un gran oso y un ramo de flores blancas. Mis favoritas.

— ¡Felicidades nueva mamá! —Grito mi familia al unisio. Haciéndome más feliz de lo que estaba.

—Te quiero mucho Kikyou. —Me dijo mi hermana entregándome el gran oso blanco con un lazo rojo—. Espero tu hijo te traiga mucha felicidad y fuerza para enfrentar todo.

—Gracias Yura. —Le dije abrazándola mientras lloraba.

—Muchas felicidades hija. —Me abrazó mi padre mientras me entregaba las rosas—. Sé que son tus favoritas.

—Sí papá. Muchas gracias. —Le devolví el abrazo llorando de alegría.

—Kikyou hija. —Se acercó mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos—. Éste es mi regalo, muchas felicidades. —En ese momento lloré aún más. Mi madre me había dado una cadena de oro puro y la colocó alrededor de mi cuello—, esta me la regaló mi madre y ahora hoy te la regalo a ti, felicidades nuevamente. —Me abrazó y yo correspondí agradeciéndole.

Justo en ese momento entró la enfermera con la alegría de mi vida.

—"Ay mi coshita hemota de mi coazón" —Le dije fingiendo voz de bebé mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro haciéndole cariños a mi hijo.

Era realmente hermoso. Tenía su cabello negro, ondulado un corto por ser un bebé aún. Tenía una tez un poco trigueña. Sonreí ya aún conservaba los ojos cerrados y no los abriría hasta después de unas escasas semanas, —me asombré—, era idéntico a…

—Qué lindo mi sobrino ¿cómo se llamará? —Me interrum-preguntó mi hermana. Haciendo que salga de mí trance bruscamente.

Pensé unos segundos recordando el nombre que tenía en mente.

—Ikito, Ikito Sacazagami. —Repetí decidida. Mi hijo llevaría ¡mí! apellido y nada más—. ¿No es hermoso? —Pregunté sonriéndoles.

—Claro hija es bello. —Sonrió mi madre.

—Señora Sacazagami Kikyou, le doy de alta en este momento. Por favor sígame. Firmará algunos papeles. —Me dijo el doctor mientras era seguido por; mis familiares y yo.

Firmé con gusto despidiéndome de los doctores y enfermeras que me atendieron. Llegamos a la casa de mis padres en dónde tenía pensado subir a mi hijo pero al hacerlo, en mi antiguo cuarto encontré una hermosa cuna celeste adornada por; ositos, almohadas bordadas y música de cuna para dormir.

Era una verdadera belleza. Lloré de felicidad. Coloqué a mi hijo suavemente en la cuna mientras lo veía dormir. Lo observé con ternura unos segundos, pero fui interrumpida por mis familiares que entraron, con no muy buenas caras.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Les pregunté preocupada.

—Hija tenemos que hablar. —Dijo mi madre guiándome hasta los muebles, (tipo sala) del bacón de mi cuarto.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? —Los miré mientras se sentaban.

—Hija, tú…pues tu…—Paraba un poco nervioso mientras me miraba mi padre.

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente, solo se veían caer las pocas hojas de los árboles de alado. Los pájaros y el sonido del agua caer de la fuente en frente de la mansión eran la única canción que rompía el silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede papá?, ¡Habla de una vez! —Exigí exasperada.

—Hija tú tienes una **psicóloga.** —Habló finalmente mi madre.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Yo jamás he contratado una psicóloga! —Por suerte mi hijo no despertaría con tremendos gritos.

—Tu esposo te la dio y su hermano es decir tu cuñado se la recomendó. —Dijo mi hermana nerviosa—. Es prima de Sango. —Dijo finalmente.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ese maldito de Inuyasha ¿había comenzado la guerra antes que yo? Seguramente le diría a los jueces que yo estaba loca y así no podría estar con mi hijo. ¡Maldito!

—De ninguna manera. —Hablé furiosa y determinada finalmente—, no le daré el gusto al maldito de Inuyasha de que me gane.

— ¿Cómo que te gane? —Preguntó mi padre sorprendido—. ¡Kikyou! ¡¿Acaso piensas que tu hijo y tu matrimonio son mercaderías?! ¡¿Qué la puedes negociar cuando se te da la gana?! —Se levantó— ¡¿estás loca?! —Gritó enojado.

—No papá no estoy loca —me defendí— me refiero a que él me gane el juicio del divorcio. —Me excusé. (Mintiendo claro). Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era de la total mentira.

— ¡No sé por qué razón no te creo! —Gritó enfadado.

—Cálmate mi amor. —Le dijo mi madre a mi padre.

Fruncí el ceño pensando en qué ganaría si no iba con la mentada psicóloga. Organicé mis ideas, primero; Sí iba. Taisho alegaría que estaba loca. Segundo;…

— ¿Él va a esa psicóloga también? —Pregunté necesariamente.

Mi hermana asintió.

—Llegó con ella al hospital.

¿Qué? ¿Esa mujer había estado cerca de mi hijo y yo, pero realmente yo ni siquiera la conocía?, eso era desorbitadamente malo. Bien entonces si él iba, ¿qué tenía yo para no ir?

No le daría el gusto al idiota de Taisho.

—Iré con la psicóloga, mañana mismo. —Dictaminé mirándolos.

Los vi abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrieron como si de un milagro se tratara.

Iría con esa psicóloga, costara lo que costara, igual. En esta guerra todo se vale. Todo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bien agradezco los reviews, a mi prima Diana Salazar en Ambato *-* te quiero nena, gracias por el review. Gracias de verdad amigas las amo. ¡Me impulsan! **


	4. ¿Mi amor?: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**¿Mi amor?: Chapter 4**

Salí de la habitación realmente furioso, Kikyou era una maldita víbora. Todo mi odio y rencor contra esa mujer fue deshecho al momento de cruzarme con la achocolatada mirada de mi psicóloga.

—Kagome. —Susurré sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

— ¿Por qué no te largas? —Preguntó Yura exasperada mirándome con fastidio.

Fruncí el ceño ante su reacción y como si fuera dueño de Kagome la agarré por el brazo y dije sin dejar de mirar a mi "cuñada";

—Vámonos Kagome.

Ella asintió, se despidió de los padres de Kikyou y me siguió.

Caminamos hasta el auto le abrí la puerta y le ayudé a subir caballerosamente.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? —Me preguntó asustada— ¿por qué tan enojado?

—Te lo cuento en el consultorio Kagome —le dije manejando ya.

Asintió. Conduje hasta el consultorio sin mencionar palabras.

Al llegar, por primera vez en la vida me fijé en el nombre del gran edificio de psicología de Kagome.

**_"Consultorio psicológico japonés en Tokio 'psicología personal' de la doctora Higurashi Kagome"_**

Conduje nuevamente hasta el garaje. Apagué el auto y la miré.

—Gracias Inuyasha. —Susurró al momento que intentaba salir del coche pero la detuve atrayéndola a mi cuerpo mirándola fijamente. Nos miramos unos segundos mientras notaba su sonrojo—. Inuyasha. —Me dijo abriendo los ojos intentando separase pero la detuve poniendo un dedo sobre sus hermosos y apetecibles labios.

—No digas nada Kagome yo sé que deseas esto igual que yo. —Le dije casi en susurro acercándome a ella peligrosamente.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios y no aguanté más. Realmente desde que la había conocido y me crucé con su hermosa mirada en la casa de Miroku; tuve enormes deseos de besarla y hacerla mía ahí, sin importarme nada, fue por eso que la había invitado a pasar a mi habitación. Cuando la miraba me daba cuenta de que ella y yo compartíamos el mismo deseo y ahora eso me había dado más fuerzas para besarla…

— ¿Qué?... ¿qué haces? —Preguntó nerviosa tratando de separarse de mí.

—No Kagome. —Le exigí mirándola fijamente, mientras me acercaba más a ella—. Ya te lo dije; deseas este beso y mucho más igual que yo, lo veo en tus ojos —susurré acercándome a ella mientras acariciaba su sien y ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia— en tus labios. —Le dije poniendo uno de mis dedos allí— Kagome. —Susurré mientras atrapaba sus labios lentamente.

—No, no, no. Esto no puede ser. ¡Basta! —Gritó separándose mientras salía del auto.

— ¡Espera Kagome! —Grité saliendo del auto, cogiendo mis llaves y dispuesto a seguirla.

Corrí hasta llegar a su oficina en la que acababa de entrar.

— ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? —Me preguntó llorando detrás de su escritorio.

Realmente me dolió, verla así llorando asustada. Era mi culpa. Me sentí un maldito miserable.

—No, no Kagome no llores. —Corrí hasta ella—. No llores chiquita. —Me acerqué hasta su rostro, lo cogí con las dos manos mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—No me llames así por favor. —Mustió sin parar de llorar cerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

¿Qué por qué hacía eso?, ¿no era obvio?, estaba malditamente enamorado de ella. Sí lo sabía era una locura enamorarme de alguien en horas de conocerle, pero esque ese sentimiento de abrazarla, ese deseo de hacerla mía, ese deseo de besarla, ese deseo de hacerla mi esposa, ese deseo de hacerla mi mujer, ese deseo de hacerla la madre de mis hijos, ese deseo de decirle "Te amo", no paraban. La amaba, la amaba y no me importaba nada más. El único problema era el que ella me amara, y si era así, venía mi problema; Yo estaba muy mal con lo de mi divorcio y haber vivido en un matrimonio sin amor. Entonces venían mis miedos, miedo de que ella no me amara igual que yo, miedo de no poder decirle te amo, miedo de que ella se alejara de mí, miedo de que Kikyou no me deje ser feliz con ella, miedo de no poder confiar en un casamiento con ella por mi maldito trauma, miedo de simplemente estar ajeno a ella.

Pero entonces mis miedos se disiparon cuando vi tan cerca de mí esos hermosos ojos chocolates, en los que me envolvía, por los que me moría, esos ojos que me cautivaron y enamoraron. Ella simplemente era bella y perfecta, y la deseaba mía, pero a más de deseo era amor, eran ganas de llorar en su pecho como un niño y desahogarme, eran ganas de verla cada mañana y endulzarme el día con sus besos, ¡Por Dios!, eran ganas de llegar del trabajo, y recibir a nuestros hijos, gritando que su madre los consciente, eran ganas de llegar y verla con aquella hermosa mirada, eran ganas de hacerla mía cada noche, eran ganas de poder decir, **"éstos son mis hijos, y ella es mi esposa"**. Eran simplemente ganas de estar con ella para siempre.

— ¿No entiendes Kagome? —Pregunté algo dolido— Te necesito. —Esque aún no podía decirle esas dos palabras mágicas, por mi trauma y mis miedos ¿y si ella no me amaba? Y es que aún no estaba totalmente seguro.

—Es que yo…—Se quedó— es que yo…

— ¿Tú me amas Kagome? —Interrumpí nervioso ante la respuesta.

Me miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos y agachó la mirada.

—N…n…no. —Balbuceó llorando aún más.

¡Maldición lo sabía!, ella no me amaba, ¿por qué?, sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos, esque realmente ella… espera no me había mirado a los ojos y no lo había dicho con seguridad, seguramente…

—Kagome te repito la pregunta y esta vez mírame a los ojos. —La obligué agarrándola por el mentón—. ¿Tú me amas?

—Inuyasha ya te dije que…

Quiso seguir pero la besé apasionadamente mientras la apretaba a mi cuerpo ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cadera. La agarré por los muslos, la subí al escritorio y nuestro beso se intensificó, no nos separamos totalmente para tomar aire, solo apenas separábamos nuestras bocas y el beso seguía. Empezaba a excitarme, mi entrepierna me lo demostraba, seguí bajando por su cuello lenta y apasionadamente mientras la oía gemir.

—I…Inu…Ya…sha. —Era lo único que podía decir debido a mis besos y caricias—. Yo…te amo…desde el…primer momento…en…que…te…vi.

Entonces lo entendí y comprobé, ella me amaba igual que yo, nuevamente las fuerzas de mi corazón regresaron.

—Lo sabía Kagome; tú me amas igual que yo. —Le dije con voz ronca mirándola con ternura.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, lo que dije. No era verdad. —Se separó asustada mientras se bajaba del escritorio.

Sonreí ante su comportamiento. Era tarde ya me lo había confesado y eso me había causado más ganas de luchar por ella, de luchar por mí Kagome.

—Ay pequeña. —Le dije sonriendo—. Ya me lo confesaste no hay nada más que hacer.

—Por favor Inuyasha, seamos psicóloga y paciente normal esto no puede ser. —Me rogó.

—Lo que no puede ser Kagome; es que tú y yo no estemos juntos. —Le dije sonriéndole seductor—. Pero está bien me voy. —Acepté—, pero recuerda que lucharé por ti. —Cogí las llaves de mi auto—. Adiós, "doctora".

Avancé hasta la puerta y justo al abrirla me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida.

—Buenas tardes. —Dijo mirándome con odio.

—Kikyou. —Dije casi en susurro mirándola sorprendido, ¿habría escuchado algo?

—Déjame pasar Taisho, tengo una cita con mi psicóloga. —Dictaminó pasando mientras me apartaba bruscamente con su cuerpo.

Lenta y nerviosamente caminé hasta el garaje. Al llegar a mi auto me subí, miré hacia el asiento recordando el primer beso que tuve con Kagome. Sonreí. Arranqué esperando que Kikyou no hubiera escuchado nada.

Conduje hasta mi oficina, tendría que ocupar mi mente en algo, y eso sería seguir firmando papeles en la empresa. Así no hubiera sido lunes.

Estaba empezando a mirar los documentos, realmente mi mente se estaba ocupando en mi venganza contra la víbora de mi esposa.

—Inuyasha hermano ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Miroku incrédulo mirándome desde la puerta de mi oficina.

—La pregunta sería que haces tú aquí hermano. —Le dije sin dejar de mirar los documentos.

—Nada solo se me olvidaron unos cuantos documentos pero ¿tú? —Me preguntó sentándose.

—Es que hoy nació mi hijo, besé a mi psicóloga y…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ups, creo que no debí decir eso—. Está bien, déjame ver si entendí, ¿nació tu hijo y no nos llamaste? —Yo solo sonreí preocupado—. Y eso no es todo, ¡besaste a tu psicóloga!, ¡¿te estás escuchando?! —Gritó exasperado—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa Inuyasha?

—Nada Miroku no me grites. —Le exigí—, primero si no te llamé fue porque mi "cuñadita" —encomillé— me llamó cuando Kikyou ya casi daba a luz.

— ¿Y segundo?, lo de tu psicóloga ¿qué?

—Estoy enamorado de ella. —Le confesé algo apenado—, ¿sí?

El solo rió incrédulo.

— ¿Es en serio?

—No hermano es una broma. —Le dije sarcástico— por supuesto que es verdad.

— ¡¿Y tu esposa?! —Gritó parándose.

— ¡Qué no la amo maldición! —Grité—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo hoy?, que quería una guerra, en que nos destruiríamos mutuamente y el que lo hacía primero se quedaría con el niño y el divorcio sería firmado, es una víbora y sabes que jamás la amé. Y tú siempre defendiéndola.

—Ya lo sé pero es que jamás quise que te divorciaras, el matrimonio debe ser para toda la vida. —Mustió—, siempre quise que estuvieras en tu matrimonio así como yo. Sin ninguna intención de divorciarte. ¿Comprendes? Por eso siempre la defendía, no es que Kikyou sea "santo de mi devoción", es más cuando éramos adolescentes ella no me caía bien. Lo único que quería era que no te separaras —repitió— para tratar de que las cosas no se empeoraran y dejaras de pensar mal de ella. Siempre siendo el moderador, siempre siendo la voz sabia, lo lamento mucho hermano. —Me dijo al momento que me abrazaba y yo correspondía.

—No te preocupes hermano. —Mustié—. Pero no podré seguir viviendo en tu casa, no quiero darte más molestias.

—No seas tonto Inuyasha. —Salió del abrazo— tu no nos das molestias.

—No digas eso me iré a un departamento, además deseo estar solo, por favor.

—Insisto.

—Por favor. —Rogué.

—Que no. —Se negó.

Luego de rogarle tanto a mi testarudo hermano por fin cedió.

—Gracias Miroku, eres un gran hermano te quiero.

—No digas locuras, y ya me voy.

—Por favor no le digas nada a Sango. —Le rogué—, ya sabes lo de Kagome, es su prima ¿no?

—No te preocupes. —Me sonrió—, adiós.

—Gracias nuevamente, pasaré por mis cosas a las cinco.

— "¡Ok!" —Lo oí gritar desde fuera.

Sonreí, mi hermano era realmente un gran tesoro. Con la confesión y el beso que le había dado ese día a Kagome, todo cambiaría, todo.

Además mi "esposita", quería guerra ¿no?, entonces, guerra iba a tener…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**A quien le gustó el cap. Alce la manito, si, si ya sé que por internet no se puede, pero si dejan review, sabré que les gustó.**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap. Nuevamente agradezco todos y cada uno de los review, a "Dayana", gracias por el review linda, y me alegra que te fijes en la gramática y no solo te dediques a leer, me doy cuenta de que has puesto atención al fic, muchas gracias por eso, y yo tampoco amaba leer en primera persona, más bien, lo odiaba, pero me di cuenta que es la mejor manera para narrar y describir los sentimientos del personaje que narra ¿no?, pues dejando a un lado todo eso, gracias por todo *-*. Bye…**


	5. La primera terapia: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**La primera terapia: Chapter 5 **

Me asusté de sobre manera. Kikyou estaba allí, ¿habría escuchado algo? No seguramente no.

Vi salir a Inuyasha y luego ella entró, caminó hasta el escritorio y me observó, mejor dicho me analizó, cautelosamente.

—Siéntese Kikyou por favor. —Le invité—. Buenas tardes, felicitaciones por lo de su bebé.

—Gracias Kagome. —Me dijo secamente—. Y por favor; trátame de tú.

Asentí levemente.

—Dime Kikyou; ¿te sientes lista para las terapias? —Inquirí.

—Sí, estoy lista. La verdad tenía pensado venir mañana pero decidí venir hoy.

Su manera de expresarse me asombró, era seca, fría, calculadora, pero firme y segura.

—Bien Kikyou yo estoy aquí para…

—Sé muy bien para que estas aquí. —Me interrumpió—. Dime Kagome; ¿Inuyasha te mandó para decir que estoy loca? —Me preguntó. Vi sus ojos brillar, ¿acaso lloraría?

Fruncí el ceño ante su desconfianza y le dije;

—No Kikyou, escúchame, si Inuyasha quisiera decir que estás loca, el no vendría a la terapia que empezó hoy ¿no crees?

Empezó a llorar, sus ojos se escondieron bajo el flequillo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Es que él. —Dijo en llantos—. Es que él —repitió—, él me quiere quitar a mi hijo.

—No Kikyou eso no es…

— ¡Y estoy segura —interrumpió gritando y parándose— y estoy segura que te mandó a ti —me señaló y yo me sorprendí— sí a ti no te hagas, te envió a ti para decir que estoy loca y así quitarme a mi hijo —me acusó—, pero dile que ni crea que se saldrá con la suya!

—Espera un momento Kikyou yo…

— ¿Cuánto te paga? —Interrumpió cesando las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté incrédula.

—Que ¿Cuánto te paga? —Me miró fija y tristemente—, mira —empezó a buscar en su cartera sacando una chequera y un esfero— yo, yo te doy el doble —me dijo desesperada— solo dime a nombre de quién hago el cheque y cuanto es pero por favor dime.

—Espera Kikyou, tranquilízate. —Traté de calmarla.

—Es que no puedo. —Me dijo llorando mientras dejaba la chequera en el escritorio y se sentaba lentamente.

—Ay no te pongas así Kikyou. —Caminé hacia ella dando la vuelta por el escritorio pero al llegar cerca de ella para poder tocarla me detuvo diciendo;

—No me toques, no me toques —repitió asustada parándose como si yo fuera una especie de espectro— tal vez tienes algún tipo de droga en tus manos y quieres dormirme para hacerme algo.

Eso me ofendió de sobre manera ¿quién se habría creído para acusarme de algo tan grave?

—Bien —alcé mis manos en señal de derrota— no te toco y créeme que entiendo tu desesperación, pero por favor tranquilízate.

— ¿Cuánto te paga? Dime por favor. —Rogó.

—Kikyou yo no quiero dinero, y él no me paga.

— ¡Entonces qué diablos quieres! —Gritó desesperada—, no quieres dinero, no quieres. A ya sé —dijo como acordándose de algo repentinamente— tal vez quieres más reconocimiento de tu carrera y hospital de psicología ¿verdad? —Sonrió como si hubiera encontrado el motivo de nuestra charla—. Mira yo soy una modelo famosa.

—Sí ya lo sé, te reconocí, pero no te llamas Kikyou en el mundo artístico, por eso no te ubicaba rápidamente.

—Y también soy empresaria y tengo mucho dinero y poder y…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu carrera conmigo Kikyou?

—Que yo tengo poder Kagome ¿comprendes? Soy la "esposa" —encomilló llorando mientras fingía una sonrisa sarcástica— de uno de los empresarios más famosos del mundo, te puedo dar publicidad, más gente vendrá, ¿dime que es lo que quieres? Por favor. —Rogó nuevamente.

—Kikyou —dictaminé— ¿Qué parte de "no quiero nada de dinero ni otra cosa" no entiendes?

—Ahora me queda más claro que Inuyasha te tiene bien pagada e hipnotizada. —Cuestionó—. Aterriza Kagome —exigió— no seas estúpida, no te dejes llevar por las malas influencias de Inuyasha, es un maldito. —Me aconsejó.

—No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer Kikyou, yo solo cumplo mi trabajo. —Le dije un poco estresada por sus palabras y advertencias.

—Lo sabía, ¿ves? —preguntó entusiasmada "como quien descubre América" —. Inuyasha te paga, ¿ves por qué no puedo confiar en nadie ves? —Preguntó dolida.

—No Kikyou. —Negué.

—Ay no me vengas con esas cosas por favor. —Respondió irónica.

—Miroku y Sango fueron los que me dijeron que ustedes necesitaban ayuda psicológica. —Aclaré—, porque durante su separación los dos sufrirían y el niño óyeme bien —exigí— créeme que el niño sufrirá las consecuencias algún día.

—Que bien informada te tienen Kagome. —Cuestionó llorando mirándome dolida y enfurecida.

—Mira Kikyou; piensa lo que quieras. —Le dije enojada— es tú decisión.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. —Dictaminó—. ¡Yo soy la que ve por mi vida y la de mi hijo, yo —repitió— y tú —me señaló—, no eres nadie para decidir!

—Sí ya sé que no soy nadie, solo soy una psicóloga que ha ayudado en peores casos y mis pacientes han salido adelante.

La vi reflexionar un momento, creí que accedería pero aparentemente no fue así.

—No me importa. —Cogió su chequera y la guardó en su cartera que ya la tenía en el hombro nuevamente y se disponía a marcharse— Ah, —recordó— dile a Inuyasha que no se saldrá con la suya. —Caminó rápidamente a la puerta pero antes de que saliera le dije;

—Piénsalo, si te decides estaré aquí sin falta. —Empezó a girar su cabeza hacia mí disimuladamente, perfecto había captado su atención—. Ya lo sabes Kikyou, tú decides. —Le dije finalmente.

Giró todo su cuerpo y me observó nuevamente con un poco de desconfianza entrecerrando los ojos. Frunció el ceño y salió finalmente.

Suspire y me tiré en el sillón. Llevé mi mano derecha a mis labios recordando los dos besos que Inuyasha me había dado. Fue tan dulce, el problema es que yo si lo quiero, es decir me gusta demasiado, tato que diría que es amor. Pero es que es una locura, él era mi paciente, él aún estaba casado, eso no era correcto. Además. Yo me había prometido no tener otra relación, seguramente Inuyasha veía en mí el cariño y compresión que necesitaba no era amor, seguramente era falta de compresión, y yo como su psicóloga le había dado confianza, porque hasta había llorado. Sí seguramente era eso.

Una gran punzada en mi corazón me hizo llorar. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué lloraba?

La respuesta era simple, me había enamorado de él en menos de un día e imaginarme que solo me veía como un consuelo me mataba lentamente. Otra vez sufría, me había costado mucho superara lo de Houjo.

_"—Quiero romper. —Me dijo evitando mi mirada._

_Yo abrí mis ojos descomunalmente y lo observé sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas._

_— ¿Qué? —Mustié llorando._

_—Que quiero romper Kagome ¿no lo entiendes? —Me dijo mirándome—. No puedo seguir con esto. —Mustió agachándome la mirada._

_— ¿Por quién me cambiaste? —Le pregunté si dejar de llorar—. Respóndeme Houjo y mírame ¡maldición! —Exigí. _

_—No te cambié Kagome, es solo que…_

_— ¿Qué? —Inquirí._

_—Nada Kagome solo quiero romper. —Evitó mi mirada nuevamente mientras se marchaba._

_Me dejó ahí, parada en medio del parque central de Yokohama con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y el alma sin fuerzas, me dejó a dos días de nuestro aniversario y luego se marchó del país…"_

De eso ya hacen más de siete años, no podría volver a soportar un amor así, no podría, volver a llorar así, simplemente no podría.

Pero es que lo amaba, lo había observado durante horas mientras había estado con él, en la terapia, en el auto e incluso en el hospital. Ahora creía en el amor a primera vista, siempre creí que era una mentira pero, ese día me había dado cuenta de que si existía y que podría robarte el corazón, con un beso. Pero habían perjuicios, la sociedad ¿qué diría?, tal vez destruiría su carrera y la mía, sus padres ¿qué harían?, ¿cómo lo tomarían?, y estaba ella Kikyou…

Entonces recordé sus palabras. _"No te dejes llevar por las malas influencias de Inuyasha, es un maldito"_ ¿y si realmente Inuyasha me estaba usando?, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Nuevamente las lágrimas me invadieron. Es que las palabras de Kikyou realmente habían logrado sembrar duda en mí…

Shibuya, Tokio, octubre 30/2010, norte de la ciudad.

Mis dedos repicaban en el escritorio una vez más, miré mi reloj como lo hacía desde unos 26 días esperando la llegada de Inuyasha y Kikyou. ¿A quién engaño?, yo esperaba la llegada de Inuyasha —sonreí—. Aún recordaba lo que tenía que hacer en las madrugadas cuando recordaba el ardiente beso que Inuyasha me había dado. Aunque me daba vergüenza aceptarlo; me excitaba de una drástica manera el recordar aquel beso, por eso me daba un baño a la madrugada para calmar todo el fuego que sentía por dentro y mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, era algo que no podía evitar.

El sonido de la manija de la puerta de mi oficina abrirse me sacó de mis nada santos pensamientos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó lentamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero aun así sonreí. Realmente su visita me alegraba.

—Pasa. —Dije suavemente.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vi su vestimenta la cual me sorprendió.

—Hola Kagome.

—Sabía que vendrías Kikyou…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Gracias, gracias, ¡Basta de aplausos por favor!, gracias.**

**XD Ok no.-. ._.**


	6. Empezó la guerra: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**Empezó la guerra: Chapter 6**

Realmente había reflexionado, tal vez Kagome no había sido enviada por Inuyasha. Tal vez si quería ayudarme. Creo que realmente fui demasiado dura con ella.

—Yo lamento todo lo que te dije la primera vez Kagome, yo…

—No te preocupes Kikyou. —Me interrumpió sonriendo, no sé por qué pero su sonrisa sincera me dio confianza—, lo bueno es que por fin viniste.

—Y dime, Inuyasha ¿ha vuelto? —L pregunté sentándome.

La vi entristecer mientras agachaba la mirada.

—No, no ha venido.

— ¿Sabes por qué? —Inquirí.

—No la verdad, no tengo idea. —Volvió a sonreír— ¿por qué te has vestido así?

— ¿Me veo mal? —Pregunté preocupada.

Ella echó a reír haciendo que mi confianza vuelva más fuerte.

—No Kikyou. —Negó—, te ves espectacular, el problema es que no es la ropa adecuada para una madre, ¿comprendes?

—A ya veo.

Yo, llevaba un jean azul con botines de cuero color negro y una camisa de manguitas pompas y des pronunciado escote con botones que me llegaba hasta el medio muslo color azul, unos guantes de mano sin dedos de maya negros y un bolso mediano cruzado del mismo color, dándome un perfecto toque de adolescente soltera. Traía mi cabello suelto.

—Kikyou, gracias por venir ¿comenzamos? —Inquirió mirándome con seguridad.

—Sí, pero antes…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos y entonces me dijo;

—Pon toda tu confianza en mí, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Eso me alegró, me lo dijo con seguridad eso me había calmado.

—Bien Kagome, —comencé a relatar— como has de saber; Inuyasha y yo nos casamos sin amarnos ¿no? —Asintió— entonces ahora nos estamos separando, y yo le propuse que…—Paré ella insistió con la mirada— que si el me destruía primero yo le firmaba el divorcio o de lo contrario, no le daría el divorcio o sí lo hacía bajo ninguna circunstancia haciéndolo o no, mi hijo se quedaría con migo. Y él aceptó. —Culminé.

Suspiró y me miró preocupada.

—Kikyou ¿estás consciente de lo que dijiste? —Inquirió preocupada.

—Completamente. —Respondí segura.

—Bien Kikyou —me dijo— ¿tienes algún indicio de tu guerra?

—Esperaba que lo preguntaras. —Le dije sacando un sobre amarillo de mi bolso.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó mirándome.

Le extendí el sobre diciéndole que lo mire y así lo hizo.

Lo fue sacando lentamente mirando su contenido. Al sacarlo completamente abrió los ojos como platos y sus ojos se cristalizaron ¿acaso lloraría?

— ¿Qué te sucede Kagome? Acaso… ¿llorarás? —Le pregunté preocupada.

Ella me miró sonriendo herida y entonces se secó el borde de sus ojos, calmándome diciendo;

—No, Kikyou es que soy muy sensible, lo siento. —Se disculpó— entiendo como debes sentirte.

Sonreí ante su sensibilidad y entonces le aclaré;

—Kagome yo no me siento celosa ni herida o algo por estilo.

Ella se sorprendió y volvió su vista a mis ojos ya que estaba fija en el contenido del sobre.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí Kagome yo no lo amo ¿cómo podría estar celosa?, no, no me siento mal, pero gracias por ser tan solidaria. —Le agradecí y ella solo sonrió.

—Kikyou. —Me llamó yo le respondí con un "¿Sí?" — ¿Me las darías? —Me preguntó señalando el contenido del sobre.

—Sí, pero ¿para que las necesitas? —Inquirí.

Ella reflexionó unos segundos y luego me dijo;

—Es que para hacer las terapias necesito hacer unos pequeños ejercicios y estas son pruebas para organizar el taller. —Me dijo.

No sabía exactamente qué tipo de taller haría, pero a la final ¿qué? cosas de psicólogos.

—Cógelas, esas son copias yo tengo las originales. —Le expliqué.

—Gracias Kikyou. — Me dijo sonriendo—. ¿Le has dicho algo a Inuyasha? —Me preguntó guardando el sobre en el cajón del escritorio.

—Sí. —Afirmé recordando mientras se lo relataba.

_"— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil Inuyasha! —Le grité golpeando su escritorio con mi mano. Estaba realmente furiosa._

_— ¿De qué hablas Kikyou estás loca? —Preguntó parándose quedando a mi altura—. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mí oficina y a mí empresa a hacer este escándalo?_

_—Por si no lo sabías aun desgraciadamente soy tu esposa y mis padres son fuertes socios de tú empresa —enfaticé eso último— así que entro y salgo cuando se me da la gana ¿entendiste chantajista?_

_—Bien, te creo lo de ser socia pero ¿chantajista? —Me preguntó incrédulo— ¿De qué hablas?_

_—A ahora te haces el santo. —Le dije sarcástica._

_—Sigo sin entender._

_—No finjas, sé que contrataste a esa psicóloga para que argumentara en el juicio que estoy loca pero ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya. —Le dije con determinación. _

_—Estás loca. —Me cuestionó—. Yo jamás la contraté fue Miroku y su esposa, definitivamente estás loca._

_—Piensa lo que quieras. —Agarré mi bolso dispuesta a salir pero antes de hacerlo de dije—. No te saldrás con la tuya Inuyasha, te hundiré ya lo verás te acabaré no sé cómo pero lo haré, Ahora sí __**empezó la guerra.**__ —Culminé dando un portazo."_

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. —Le dije.

—Ya veo, y qué harás con lo que me mostraste. —Su voz volvió a ser triste y las ganas de llorar se le notaban a flor de piel.

—Primero regaré el chisme, y luego presentaré las pruebas, este será el plato fuerte, estoy pensado en reunir más pruebas más convincentes y que lo arruinen. —Le confesé—. Lo haré en la televisión. Lo destruiré, pero con mi hijo no se quedará.

—Kikyou dime algo. —Me dijo—. ¿Tú engañaste a Inuyasha? ¿Tu hijo es de él también?

Esa pregunta me heló, no era que no le quisiera responder sino que…

—Buenas tardes. —Dijo Inuyasha en el umbral de la puerta.

El odio hacia él se apoderó de mí y tuve grandes deseos de irlo a golpear, solo de verlo el estómago se me revolvía.

—Buenas tardes. —Mustió Kagome sin mirarlo—. Kikyou —se dirigió a mí— me lo dices en tu próxima cita ¿sí?

Asentí.

— ¿Cuándo vengo Kagome?

—Son dos veces a la semana. —Me aclaró— tu horario es de; tres a cinco PM, escoge tú el día.

Pensé unos segundos ignorando la presencia de Taisho. Ese día era miércoles.

— ¿Qué te parece los miércoles y los viernes? —Le sugerí.

—Perfecto. —Me dijo—, justo esos días tengo toda la tarde más libre que los demás días.

—Excelente, entonces nos vemos pasado de mañana Kagome. —Le dije levantándome mientras estiraba mi mano para estrecharla con la suya. Ella la recibió con gusto—. Tengo la sensación de que seremos buenas amigas. —Le hice saber.

—Yo también Kikyou. —Compartió con una sonrisa—, nos vemos, pasa buena tarde.

—Adiós. —Le dije rompiendo el contacto de nuestras manos mientras salía.

Al llegar a la puerta miré a Inuyasha con rencor y pasé sin decirle una sola palabra. Debía regresar a mi casa a cuidar a mi hijo que en unos días cumpliría un mes, después de todo la terapia no había sido tan mala, es más debo admitir que me gustó. Pero Inuyasha sentiría el fuego de mi odio, le tenía mucho rencor. Sabría lo que era una guerra y sabría quién era yo. Kikyou Sacazagami…

**Continuará…**


	7. ¿Cómo te saco de mi mente?: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**¿Cómo te saco de mi mente?: Chapter 7**

—Pase señor Taisho. —Mustió.

Me quedé sorprendido ¿Señor Taisho?, ella jamás me había llamado así. ¿Por qué estaría tan triste?

Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta ella dispuesto a tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que la amaba una vez más pero ella se alejó de mí antes de que la tocara. Eso me sorprendió y más que todo me dolió.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? —Inquirí preocupado— ¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque a ti?

—Por favor, le ruego señor, compórtese con el debido respeto, yo soy la doctora Kagome —asumió suspirando tratando de contener algo— y usted mi paciente señor Taisho Inuyasha.

—Kagome. —Fruncí el ceño— deja de decir tonterías, —La tomé y aprisioné entre mis brazos y le dije— sabes muy qué…

—Esto era lo que quería ¿no es así? —Me dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—. Enamorarme como una idiota para luego hacerme daño ¿verdad?

Realmente no lo entendí, yo estaba dispuesto a decirle que la amaba, porque me había dado cuenta de que ella era la mujer ideal que me amaba y yo la amaba a ella, mi gran anhelo. Por eso no había ido a sus terapias más de medio mes pensando bien en si no ir más o llegar, besarla, hacerla mía y pedirle que se casara con migo. Pero en ese momento el brillo de esos hermosos ojos chocolates se había perdido y habían sido sustituidos por lágrimas, amargas lágrimas que caían sin cesar empapando sin cesar su bello rostro.

— ¿A qué te refieres Kagome? —Le pregunté incrédulo.

—Ay por favor no sea iluso. —Me dijo irónica—. No mienta y acéptelo. Solo quiso enamorarme para burlarse de mí y que callera a sus pies como una tonta, pues lo felicito. Lo hizo, pero se acabó. No seré otra tonta de esas que caen a sus pies como cualquier zorra. —Soltó mi agarre caminó hasta su escritorio y sacó un sobre amarillo lo abrió y lentamente fue sacando su contenido mostrándomelo mientras sus lágrimas se intensificaban—. Como esta por ejemplo.

Abrí mis ojos decepcionado, abatido, triste y sorprendido. El contenido del sobre eran unas fotos en la que una mujer se me acercaba a centímetros de mi boca y otra en la que me besaba.

—Kagome eso, ¿quién te lo dio? —Pregunté incrédulo.

—Eso no importa, solo le digo que sí, sí me había enamorado de usted que el beso que me había dado había causado en mí sensaciones jamás antes sentidas, pero después de esto, después de esto —repitió— eso quedó atrás.

Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se contrajo ¿acaso me estaba diciendo que me amaba y ahora ya no?, no esa tenía que ser mentira.

—Eso es mentira Kagome. —Le quité las fotos y las hice pedazos las boté al pequeño bote de basura que estaba a mi lado y la volví a tomar entre mis brazos—. Kagome yo te amo por Dios, no puedo vivir sin ti, no me hagas esto. —Le rogué.

—Seguramente eso le dijo a su amante en ese bar ¿no? —Preguntó sin expresión alguna— pues yo no creo mucho en esas palabras "de amor" —encomilló— por favor Inuyasha ya le dije. Llevemos la terapia normalmente, usted es solo mi paciente y yo su psicóloga, además —agregó— Kikyou y yo no estamos haciendo buenas amigas. —confesó.

—Está bien. —Acepté con el corazón en las manos y el alma rota, tal vez me había ilusionado como un idiota de la persona equivocada y tendría que dejarla ir, vi claramente como al decir eso ella cerró los ojos dejando rodar demasiadas lágrimas y llevó una de sus manos al lugar en donde se encuentra el corazón y entonces lo agarró por encima de la camisa blanca de tela formal para usar con saco—. Seamos paciente y psicóloga entonces.

—Bien entonces comencemos. —Me guió hasta el sofá y yo me recosté—. ¿Qué es lo que ha sentido con la guerra que le ha propuesto su esposa? —Mustió, realmente me sorprendió su capacidad para tomar tranquilamente las cosas, tal vez si era mejor dejarla ir.

—Pues, he pensado y creo que lo mejor será seguir con esto, le quitaré a mi hijo y ella firmará el divorcio. —Le dije tratando de ignorar su apetecible prescencia. Era casi imposible.

Seguí contándole y las únicas palabras que mustiaba eran "Entiendo y prosiga"

Tenía enormes deseos de abrazarla besarla con todas mis fuerzas y decirle que la amaba y que lo que había visto era simple casualidad y estaba mal interpretado, pero creí que era tarde, eso ya no tenía sentido.

Ese día salí pactando con ella que mis horarios y días de visitas serían los mismos que los de Kikyou pero primeo que ella es decir de una a tres de la tarde. Justamente ese día empezó mi depresión.

Llegué hasta mi departamento y llamé a mi hermano, lo necesitaba.

— ¿Qué pasó Inuyasha? vine volando apenas recibí tu mensaje de voz. —Me dijo entrando.

Lo invité a pasar mientras me tiraba en el sofá y él hacía lo mismo.

—Nada Miroku que la mujer que amo me acaba de decir que la deje en paz. —Le dije tratando de contener las ¿lágrimas?, espera ¿lágrimas?, yo jamás había llorado por una mujer, eso era, sonaba absurdo pero sí. Trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Espera cálmate y explícame, que Kagome hizo ¿qué? —Inquirió preocupado.

—Pues recuerdas cuando me cambié y te confesé que la amaba y que la había besado. —Asintió— pues alguien no sé quién pero le dio unas fotos en la que una mujer me besaba en un bar.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te dejaste besar Inuyasha?

—No Miroku. —Negué— esque esa noche yo estaba un poco aturdido pensando. Decidí ir a tomarme unas copas en un bar y…

_"—Hola guapo. —Oí decir a una hermosa chica en mi frente, la cual se sentó inmediatamente._

_Regresé mi vista a ella y me sorprendí, se parecía a Kagome, tenía los ojos chocolates y el cabello un poco ondulado azabache pero vestía y se comportaba totalmente diferente a ella._

_—Hola. —Le saludé un poco mareado por el alcohol—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirí._

_—Pues, yo soy de Shanghái y desde que tenía tres años viví en Yokohama, pero mi padre es un narcotraficante que el "Adulto de la mafia", persigue, por una deuda que tenía con él, mandó matar a toda mi familia, mando a amenazar a los novios de mis hermanas y el mío, bueno por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo a mi padre que iba a hacer pero jamás esa amenaza llegó a mi novio, pero aun así a mis demás hermanas y familiares si les llegó. Mi padre decidió que venirnos acá a Shibuya, sería perfecto mientras él veía como resolvía ese problema. —Me explicó—, el problema es que viniendo acá tuvimos que empezar a trabajar y yo soy mesera en este bar y así es como estoy aquí, mis tres hermanas también son meseras pero en diferentes bares. ¿Y tú?_

_—Estoy pensando en una mujer que me tiene enamorado hasta los huesos. —Le dije tomando nuevamente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—Kagome Sukida. —Me dijo y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente._

_— ¿Kagome? _

_—Sí, Kagome. —Me dijo— ¿por qué?_

_—No, por nada. —Le dije. Además Kagome no era el único nombre que portaba una sola mujer._

_Ella se acercó a mí y yo la miré, llegó hasta pocos centímetros de mis labios. Intenté separarla pero ella puso un dedo en mis labios y me dijo;_

_—No digas nada ¿sabes?, me gustas demasiado._

_ El maldito alcohol hizo que tuviera una visión de Kagome y entonces accedí al beso. Habrán pasado unos dos segundos y me di cuenta de que sus labios no eran tan dulces como los de mí Kagome los labios de Kagome Higurashi eran dulces y sus besos carecían de morbo, en cambio los de Kagome Sukida eran insípidos y sus besos tenían morbo inexplicable, ya que buscó en esos dos segundos mi entrepierna para meter su mano por el pantalón y tocar. Pero la detuve mirándola con asco diciendo;_

_— ¿Sabes? Te pareces y llevas el mismo nombre de la mujer que amo pero eres totalmente diferente a ella. —Me levanté— deberías tener más dignidad. —Me fui ignorando sus gritos para que me detuviera."_

—No lo puedo creer. —Me dijo mi hermano llevando una de sus manos a su boca—. ¿Entonces esa mujer también se llama Kagome?

—Sí, así es. —Afirmé—, pero el parecer alguien me tomó unas fotos en el momento menos indicado y se las dio a Kagome.

—Inuyasha ¿no te suena raro?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que tú estás enamorado de Kagome, ¿por qué le darían esas fotos? —Inquirió.

Reflexioné por unos momentos, quién más podría ser, alguien que tenía la certeza.

—Kikyou. —Dijimos al unisio mi hermano y yo.

No podía ser, entonces Kikyou ya lo sabía o sospechaba fue por eso que se las dio, pero…

— ¿Y qué harás Inuyasha?

—Nada Miroku, ella no quiere saber nada más de mí. —Mustié.

— ¿Y la vas a dejar ir tan fácilmente? —Me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—Ya nada puedo hacer Miroku yo…

—Escúchame Inuyasha. —Interrumpió—, me llamaste por que querías un concejo ¿no?, pues mi concejo es que luches por ella, si la amas de verdad y ella te ama a ti, debes luchar Inuyasha, es todo lo que te puedo decir hermano.

Se levantó y se fue dejándome completamente solo.

Mis terapias con Kagome seguían iguales, gracias a ellas lograba mantenerme de pie con la empresa y no sumirme en la depresión.

Acostumbré a ir todas las noches al bar para tratar de olvidarme de ella y de aquel beso que le había dado. Ese bendito beso me excitaba a más no poder obligándome a tomar dos baños por madrugada. Soñaba con ella, estaba ya harto de mojar mis sábanas teniendo ese tipo de sueños con ella. Simple, soñaba que luego de ese beso la hacía mía y ella gritaba mi nombre mientras me pedía más, no podía lograr describir la sensación que sentía al imaginarme dentro de ella, pero suponía que en la realidad sería toda una delicia. Soñaba que la probaba, la mordía, la besaba y finalmente la penetraba, uniendo nuestras almas diciéndonos te amo sin cesar mientras llegábamos juntos a la cima del placer, yo jamás había hecho el amor con nadie. Cuando era un adolescente tenía sexo con las chicas que eran mis novias y cuando me casé con Kikyou era la misma historia. Nuestras relaciones sexuales eran frías y rápidas, no había placer ni disfrutábamos ninguno de los dos. Eso era frustrante, pero con quien realmente había soñado y deseaba hacer el amor era con Kagome Higurashi.

Una noche decidí contratar a una "_Call Girl_" o "prostituta sofisticada". Fui hasta "la casa" a mi encuentro.

Decidí solo "Hola y a la cama", empecé a desnudarla imaginando que era Kagome, besé su cuello pero su olor me atraía de vuelta al mundo dándome a conocer que no era ella. Decidí no hacer caso a eso y seguí con mi tarea de desnudarla. Ella empezó a sacar mi camisa y mi cinturón pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar mi bóxer me detuve.

No podía hacerlo, es que realmente no podía, no era a ella a quién quería era a Kagome, a ninguna otra.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Me preguntó.

—Lo siento. —Me disculpé—. Pero no puedo, en serio lo siento.

Se removió entre la cama buscando una sábana y tapó su cuerpo. Yo solo me limité a vestirme.

—No te preocupes, gracias. —Me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias ¿por qué? —Dije ya vestido mirándola.

—Porque me haces sentir con menos cargo de conciencia. —Mustió.

Inmediatamente entendí. Le sonreí y me retiré pero antes le pagué.

—Toma, te doy una propina. —Extendí el dinero y ella lo recibió lentamente—. Gracias por ser tan fina, realmente fina.

Salí del lugar hasta llegar al garaje, cogí mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa.

De lo de mi pelea con Kagome había pasado ya un mes y cada terapia era más agonízate, en cada una de ellas me contenía por besarla y explicarle todo, pero al ver su mirada triste y vacía y su rostro inexpresivo me detenía y toda mi esperanza se venía al piso.

Kikyou había empezado por divulgar chismes sobre la empresa.

"Por mano del señor Taisho Inuyasha según los rumores, le empresa de ordenadores más grande del mundo "**Toshiba**" podría fracasar en su siguiente aparato; Una cámara digital con reproductor Mp3"

Todavía recordaba las palabras que había dicho la reportera. Ese habría sido el primer paso de Kikyou. Por otra parte yo me aseguré de que perdiera un contrato para la portada de una revista japonesa, era una gran suma de dinero la cual había tenido que pagar para sobornar a los jueces y que no la eligieran a ella. Ese fue un gran bajón en su vida artística ya que ella nunca había sido rechazada o habría perdido ningún certamen o elección para hacer portadas o revistas.

Por ahora ella se había quedado sin atacar y ese era el tema que trataba Kagome con nosotros en las terapias, tratándonos más que todo a ella de convencer de que dejáramos eso y nos divorciáramos en paz, pero ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer.

Total ella no era nada conmigo, lo único que me quedaba era recuperar a mi hijo y obtener el divorcio.

Tiré mis llaves y el recuerdo de aquel beso vino nuevamente a mí encendiéndome y obligándome a tomar una ducha para calmar el fuego que me quemaba.

Empecé a bañarme con agua fría mientras pensaba;

"Ay Kagome, he intentado de todo; salir, bailar, beber, trabajar, conocer, leer, firmar, hasta con una mujer me quise acostar. Pero nada tú no sales de mi mente por nada, no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón. Desearía poder olvidarte pero no puedo dime entonces; **¿Cómo te saco de mi mente?** ".

"Tal vez Miroku tenga razón, al fin y al cabo jamás te olvidaré, debo luchar por ti…"

**Continuará…**


	8. Houjo: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**Houjo: Chapter 8**

Shibuya, Tokio diciembre 12/2010 norte de la ciudad.

Cerca de navidad, ya estaba cerca de navidad y no podía decir que pasaría una navidad perfecta con el hombre que amaba.

Inuyasha. Ese era el hombre al que amaba y con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Pero al parecer eso sería imposible. Él no me amaba igual que yo, realmente cada vez que lo veía en las terapias lo amaba más y moría más lentamente.

Tal vez sería mejor olvidarlo pero esque no podía.

Hoy tendría otra cita con él, realmente no quería entre más lo veía más me moría.

—Por favor señor Tanaca, realice los siguientes ejercicios de contraveneno que le estoy dando y se sentirá mejor.

—Gracias señorita. —Me dijo retirándose.

—Señorita Kagome, un joven desea verla. —Me dijo por teléfono mi secretaria.

— ¿Quién es Kayama? —Inquirí.

—No quiere decir su nombre solo dice que es un amigo suyo.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿quién sería?, bien si quería saberlo, tenía que hacerlo pasar ¿no?

—Hágalo pasar. —Ordené.

—Sí señorita enseguida. —Obedeció.

Dejé el teléfono intrigada pensando en quién sería.

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió dando a conocer a un hombre alto apuesto, ojos chocolates y cabello castaño claro.

—Hola Kagome ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Houjo. —Susurré asustada—. ¿Qué haces aquí, que quieres? —Le pregunté nerviosa retrocediendo—, después de tantos años, ¿qué rayos quieres?

—Kagome lo que te tengo que decir es importante, quieres saber qué pasó exactamente hace siete años. —Me preguntó entrando mientras daba un portazo.

Empecé a llorar, esos recuerdos de cuando me dejó abatieron mi mente. Si quería estar tranquila tendría que resolver y escuchar lo que había pasado, a fin de cuentas no podía ser más lastimada ¿no?

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? —pregunté sentándome igual qué él— y habla de una vez. —Exigí.

—Kagome, ¿tú sabes que existe una mujer llamada Kagome Sukida que vivía en Yokohama?

Realmente no lo sabía, me asombré, pero yo no era la única que se llamaba Kagome, aun así eso no justificaba el que me haya dejado, es más no tenía nada que ver.

—No, no sabía. —Contesté aturdida— ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que me hayas dejado?

—Que a mí me amenazaron Kagome. —Abrí los ojos asustada—. Sí, porque al parecer el padre de Kagome Sukida era un narcotraficante al que "El adulto de la mafia" seguía, al parecer mandaron a amenazar a su familia y se equivocaron de Kagome, así que me amenazaron a mí. —Sus ojos se cristalizaron y me miró fijamente—, me dijeron que si no me separaba de ti, te matarían. Yo no quería que eso pasara Kagome, fue por eso que te dejé sin explicación y me fui del país. No quería asustarte.

Empecé a llorar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Pregunté dolida entre llantos—. Pudiste habérmelo dicho y ahora estuviéramos casados ¿comprendes?, casados.

—Lo sé Kagome fui un cobarde pero no quería que te mataran, pensé que era verdad. Por favor perdóname. —Me rogó.

— ¿Cómo sé si lo que me dices es cierto? —Pregunté secando mis lágrimas.

—Te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo Kagome.

—Está bien. —Le dije, no podía seguir con ese peso y dolor toda la vida, además perdonar es de Dios—, te perdono Houjo y créeme que te entiendo.

—Gracias Kagome. —Me dijo agarrando mi mano pero yo la saqué como si quemara. Otra mano que no fuera la de Inuyasha no podía tocarme— ¿qué sucede Kagome?, ya me perdonaste ¿no?

—Sí Houjo te perdoné, pero no regresaré contigo yo ya no te amo. —Le dije la cruel verdad.

—No te creo Kagome. —Se levantó—, yo sé que tú aún me amas, ese gra amor que sentíamos no se pierde así por así. —Cuestionó.

Realmente verlo, había despertado cierto sentimiento de atracción. Estaba más guapo que nunca pero mi cuerpo reclamaba a Inuyasha y solamente a él, no podía ser de otro hombre, pero es que ¿qué sentido tenía guardarme para un hombre que no sentía nada por mí?, sería mejor con estas cenizas, volver a ser feliz.

—Yo, no sé qué decirte, la verdad es….

—Kagome recuerda que yo fui tu primer hombre, recuerda que te entregaste a mí y fuiste feliz por favor.

Un gran sonrojo vino a mí, con aquel comentario, si bien era cierto me había entregado a él por primera vez, pero yo ya no podía volver a ser de otro que no fuera Inuyasha pero esque…

—Está bien. —Accedí arrepintiéndome casi al instante—. Te daré la oportunidad de reconquistarme y si logras enamorarme de nuevo, seremos novios. —Le dije empezando a entristecer.

Seguramente, Houjo podría volver a enamorarme (lo cual dudaba de sobre manera), entonces si lo hacía tal vez podría ser feliz.

—Lo dices en serio Kagome, —preguntó con mirada soñadora— estás dispuesta a intentarlo si te enamoro.

—La verdad esque…

—Pues empecemos ahora. —Interrumpió mientras se acercaba a mis labios y estaba a punto de tomarlos.

—Maldito infeliz, no te atrevas a tocarla. —Dijo mientras le daba un severo puñetazo.

—Inuyasha. —Susurré.

Muy tarde ya habían empezado a darse golpes e insultarse.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees para tocar a mí mujer? —Preguntó mientras lo golpeaba.

— ¿Tu mujer?, ¿estás loco?, ella es mi ex novia y yo la vengo a conquistar nuevamente. —Le dijo golpeándolo en el rostro.

— ¡Basta! —Grité, pero no hacían caso, me ignoraban totalmente.

—Cállate no digas estupideces. —Le devolvió el golpe.

—Y para que te arda más, yo fui su primer hombre.

— ¡Que te calles!

— ¡O paran o llamo a la policía! —Grité consiguiendo su atención y haciendo que se separaran—, ahora cálmense.

— ¿Kagome quién es este? —Preguntaron al unisio.

Me paralicé, ¿Qué les respondería? Pues la verdad.

—Él. —Me dirigí a Houjo— es mi ex novio, que a diferencia de ti, si vino a aclarar lo que pasó y está dispuesto a reconquistarme a como dé lugar. Y él Houjo. —Me dirigí a Inuyasha—, es Inuyasha, el segundo hombre del que me enamoré y que confesándome aquella verdad me engañó, bueno no me engañó ya que no somos nada ni lo seremos, se besó con una cualquiera.

—Kagome, yo no tengo la culpa de que esa tal Kagome Sukida me haya besado pero te juro que…

—Espera ¿qué dijiste? —Interrumpimos al unisio Houjo y yo.

—Kagome Sukida —repitió— ella me…

—Espera —interrumpí nuevamente—, ¿que no es ella la misma de la que me hablaste Houjo?

—Sí, al parecer. —Respondió.

—Kagome, no sé de qué estarán hablando pero te juro que la separé apenas ella me besó. —Me dijo suplicante.

Dios, me encontraba en una encrucijada pero esque yo amaba a Inuyasha, a él quería correr en ese momento, a él me quería entregar, no podía decidir nada.

—Yo no sé que decir. —Dije nerviosa—, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados. —Confesé.

—Escúchame bien Kagome yo voy a luchar por ti. —Me dijo Inuyasha— y en cuanto a ti Houjo, ya sabes ella es mía así que no te metas. —Me miró nuevamente y salió dando un portazo.

—Kagome linda, no le hagas caso…

—Vete Houjo por favor. —Le pedí llorando.

—Pero esque…

— ¡Vete! —Le ordené.

Asintió y salió rápidamente de mi oficina. Inmediatamente lloré tratando de no deshacerme en lágrimas. Es que yo amaba a Inuyasha ¿era eso tan difícil de entender?, yo no podía usarte Houjo, no podía. Eso era imposible. Tenía que aclarar esto de una vez, porque así saldríamos perdiendo los tres…

El sonido de mi celular me hizo reaccionar. Vi la pantalla y decía Kikyou, traté de sonar lo más natural posible.

— ¿Bueno? —Respondí.

—Hola Kagome, —saludó Kikyou amablemente del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Kikyou. —Sonreí.

—Llamaba para invitarte a la ceremonia de lanzamiento del nuevo invento de "**Toshiba**", es un evento que se realizará en el salón de la misma empresa, por favor recibe la tarjeta que te llegará en unos minutos. Te la acabo de enviar. —Me dijo.

—Gracias Kikyou pero no sé si…

—Anda no digas que no. —Me interrumpió—, durante estas terapias te he cogido mucha confianza y deseo que estés ahí, yo como socia mayorista también tengo mis derechos —rió—, ¿qué dices vas?

—Está bien. —Accedí.

—Gracias Kagome, adiós.

—Adiós Kikyou. —Colgó.

Me recosté en el sillón nuevamente, suspirando. Ya las lágrimas habían cesado e iría a la ceremonia así me encontrara con Inuyasha, haría como es normal, "Psicóloga y paciente", pero **Houjo** me tenía preocupada, tendría que decirle que no se molestara en reconquistarme.

Mi decisión estaba tomada; arreglaría las cosas con Inuyasha, lo perdonaría y me daría una oportunidad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Pero no todo es color rosa ¿verdad?**


	9. Ups, se me calló: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**Ups, se me calló: Chapter 9**

—Gracias por venir Kagome. —Recibí a la elegante azabache—, estás muy hermosa. —Le alagué.

—Gracias Kikyou. —Dijo con una sonrisa—. Tú también estás preciosa. —Devolvió el alago.

Agradecí.

Kagome llevaba un vestido blanco al cuerpo a medio muslo strapless con diseño de flores del mismo color terminadas en tela, unos tacones plateados y su cabello suelto. Traía por cierto una hermosa cartera larga de mano sin cinturón para colgar del brazo del mismo color de sus zapatos.

Yo por el contrario. Llevaba un vestido strapless sin diseño superior, con lentejuelas diseñado una flor alargada desde bajo el inicio del strapless hasta el ombligo. Mi vestido era hasta el medio muslo también pero rojo sangre, igual que mis tacones gamuza. Por el contrario de Kagome hice una rosa en mi cabello y dejé un mechón coleta de adorno en el diseño. Yo solo puse rubor en mi aporcelanado y pálido rostro, decidí pintar en mis finos labios, un labial rojo igual que me vestimenta. Opté esa noche por una cartera igual a la de Kagome, pero fucsia, la había dejado en una mesa especial cerca de los anfitriones.

Era una modelo después de todo.

Caminé dejando a Kagome cerca de los bocadillos, y legué hasta dónde estaba mi "adorado esposo", el cual me llamaba disimuladamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le pregunté de la misma manera en la que me había llamado mientras sonreía a los invitados—. Estoy ocupada no ¿ves?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a nuestra psicóloga?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás loca?, esos problemas son aparte ¿no crees? —Me preguntó notoriamente enojado.

—Primero, no seas idiota, no me pasa nada —sonreí ante otro invitado, realmente estaba con mi cuerpo hacia el frente igual que él, es decir no hablábamos mirándonos, solo fingíamos como siempre— segundo —sonreí nuevamente— no estoy loca y no me llames así idiota. Y tercero yo también soy accionista e invito a quién se me da la gana querido —le apodé sarcástica— y si quise invitar a mí psicóloga, no creo que haya problema a menos que tengas algo con ella ¿no? —Le pregunté sabiendo de ante mano la sincera respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no tengo nada con ella, no seas tonta.

—Entonces no seas ardido "queridito" —tomé una copa de champaña de las que entregaban los meseros y empecé a beber— además recuerda que no he atacado —anuncié— nunca se sabe en qué momento empiece Inuyasha, nunca. —Repetí mientras me iba a seguir recibiendo a los distinguidos invitados—. Muy buenas noches, señor y señora Llamada, bienvenidos. —Recibí a la pareja de empresarios.

—Muchas gracias Kikyou, —dijo el anciano caballero— que hermosa ceremonia. Gracias.

—De nada es un placer. —Respondí amablemente—, pero por favor pasen, —invité— el evento es suyo.

—Gracias permiso. —Dijo del brazo de su esposa la cual me sonrió en señal de saludo yo se lo devolví.

Seguí recibiendo por unos quince minutos a más parejas.

El sonido de mi móvil hizo que dejara mi tarea.

— ¿Sí Yura? —Respondí en la cocina del salón, un poco alejada del ruido— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasa algo con mi bebé?

—No Kikyou, —me dijo del otro lado—, solo es que está llorando.

—Dale de la leche materna que le dejé en el biberón, caliéntasela por favor. —Le pedí—, y por favor no te atrevas a traerlo, no expondré a mi hijo como si fuera un trofeo.

—De acuerdo Kikyou, adiós. —Colgó.

Guardé mi celular en el escote de mi vestido haciendo que no se note y salí nuevamente a seguir recibiendo.

Seguí con mi tarea hasta que dejaron de llegar los invitados y las puertas de la empresa se cerraron.

—Señoras y señores; —anunció mi suegro llamando la atención de todos los presentes reuniéndolos— como ustedes saben "**Toshiba**" lanza hoy una cámara digital que es como todas, tiene; zoom, megapíxeles, vídeo… pero además, ¡Puede navegar por internet y escuchar música! —propuso, todo el público aplaudió, yo me coloqué a un lado de los anfitriones como socia mayoritaria también. Sacó la franela y la urna de cristal, dando a conocer el maravilloso aparato—, esta es la maravillosa ¡Web Cam Mp3! conózcanla.

Los reporteros que cubrían el evento empezaron a tomar fotos sin cesar y la gente la admiraba. Ese era mi momento. Avancé hasta la cámara que era el primer y único ejemplar ya que esa era una ceremonia de pre lanzamiento con allegados.

Me las pagarás Taisho.

—Sí señores así es —anuncié cogiendo el prototipo— esta cámara…

— ¡Oh! —Exclamaron todos los presentes.

La cámara había terminado hecho añicos en el piso por mí claro estaba, que en ese momento fingí susto.

—**Ups, se me calló **—dije llevándome las manos a la boca e señal de admiración— Yo lo lamento mucho. —Fingí— no era mi intención.

La gente estaba paralizada e Inuyasha me miraba con odio. Inmediatamente los paparazzi se me acercaron para devorarme a preguntas.

—Señorita Kikyou, ¿qué se siente haber dañado el único ejemplar de la cámara? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

— ¿Acaso se sintió débil por lo de su hijo y se le calló de las manos? —Preguntó otro.

— ¿Qué hará ahora que fue rechazada para la portada de la revista?, ¿se dedicará a su hijo o a la empresa?

—Basta, no daré declaración alguna. —Dije saliendo de ellos.

—Y eso fue lo que nos comentó la gran modelo y empresaria Kikyou Sacazagami, al parecer se siente muy avergonzada por lo sucedido. —Escuché decir a uno de los reporteros.

Fui a la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien me detuvo del brazo.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad? —Inquirió.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Respondí tajante— te dije que atacaría ¿no?

—Sí, pero no de esa forma Kikyou. —Me dijo enojado—, tu carrera no durará mucho. —Me advirtió yéndose.

—Haz lo que quieras, la tuya tampoco —le anuncié vengativa— en esta guerra todo se vale Inuyasha, todo. —Le recordé.

Salí a "disculparme" con Inu No Taisho, aclarándole que fue un accidente.

—No te preocupes Kikyou, —me dijo— existen los planos se puede volver a hacer otra.

—Gracias suegro. —Le dije fingiendo tranquilidad—, no sabe el peso que me sacó de encima.

Caminé hasta Kagome que me miraba atónita parada en un lugar;

— Kikyou, ¿cómo pudiste? —Me preguntó incrédula mientras yo sonreía— dañaste el…

—Sí Kagome lo hice apropósito —confesé— ¿qué no te acuerdas que Inuyasha truncó mi sueño de posar para la revista más importante de Asia? —Le dije con rencor al recodar que no había podido trabajar para aquella importante firma.

—Lo sé Kikyou pero…

—Kikyou eres una víbora. —Interrumpió Inuyasha mientras me miraba con rencor— sabes que era el único ejemplar y aun así lo dañaste.

Cogí una copa de las que llevaban un mesero y empecé a beber ignorando el ofensivo comentario de Inuyasha, vi como Kagome se quería marchar pero la detuve diciendo;

—Kagome, ¿dónde vas?

—Lo lamento Kikyou, ustedes necesitan conversar yo me retiro voy a comer algo. —Me dijo nerviosa sonriendo. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

Dejé que se fuera y entonces le dije a Inuyasha;

—Y, tú un maldito miserable ¿o ya se te olvidó que truncaste mi sueño de posar para aquella revista?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Me preguntó desviando la mirada.

Sonreí sarcástica. Realmente Inuyasha tenía poca vergüenza.

—Y ¿crees que soy tonta? —Le pregunté irónica— no seas cínico y…

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó llamando la atención de todos al sentir el helado champán en su ropa. Automáticamente los reporteros cubrieron el evento— ¿cómo pudiste? — Me miró con rencor.

— ¿Señor qué se siente que su esposa le haya regado el champán encima? —Preguntó uno de los reporteros irritando a Inuyasha.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar yo aclaré;

—Fue un terrible accidente por favor no armen un escándalo.

Los reporteros se retiraron.

—Inuyasha querido, ¿qué se siente ser humillado? —Me burlé de él al darme cuenta como la gente lo miraba—. Qué patético. —Sonreí al momento que me retiraba.

—Esto no se queda así Kikyou ¿oíste? —Me preguntó enfadado—, no se queda así.

Reí bastante mientras caminando le dije;

—Haz lo que quieras. —Llegué hasta Kagome que me miraba incrédula igual que la primera vez—, hola Kagome ¿cómo la pasas?

—Bien Kikyou, no tanto como tú al parecer.

—Te dije que me vengaría y esto es solo el…

— ¿Cómo pudiste Kikyou? —Oí preguntar histérica.

Abrí bastante los ojos, realmente no la había visto, pero sí, allí estaba reclamándome. Me giré y la encaré.

—Sango. —Interrumpió Kagome antes de que yo hablara—, prima ¿dónde estabas? —Le preguntó abrazándola.

—Hola Kagome, he estado del brazo de Miroku observando todo. —Le dijo mirándome enfadada—. Y tú Kikyou, respóndeme, ¿cómo pudiste hacer todo esto?, ¿sabes el desprestigio que le cae a la empresa? —Me preguntó molesta— empresa de la que tú eres socia, y eso no es todo ¿sabes el bochorno que le causaste a Inuyasha?

— ¿Sabes lo que él ha hecho con migo? —Le pregunté dolida—. Truncó mi sueño de ser la portada de una revista, la más importante de Asia y eso no es todo, casi aborto con los corajes y cosas que me hacía pasar en mi embarazo, ¿quieres más?, quiere quitarme a mí hijo —enfaticé— después de que lo negó al principio de mi gestación. Tu cuñado es un maldito imbécil. —Le dije finalmente.

—Pero Kikyou, por eso mismo —dijo Kagome— debes dejar de envenenarte no debes seguir con esa guerra es absurda, tu hijo sufrirá las consecuencias algún día. —Me aconsejó.

—No sabía que sucedieran tantas cosas, —mustió Sango— pero eso no justifica que se peleen como idiotas.

—Escúchame Sango; yo…...

El sonido de mi celular me interrumpió. Vi la pantalla y el reconocedor me indicaba quién era. No quise contestar no tenía nada de qué hablarle. Pero no podía arriesgarme, si no contestaba sospecharían de mí cosas que no eran verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté enojada.

—Quiero verte Kikyou, después de todo…

—Ay cállate ¿sí? —Le pedí irónica— eres la persona más repugnante que he conocido.

La cara de Kagome y Sango reflejaba sorpresa e incredulidad.

—No me trates así que no soy cualquiera. —Me advirtió— además —agregó— no sabes lo terrible que puedo ser y puedo llegar a ma…

—Que te calles. —Le exigí colgándole—. Disculpen, les dije a las mujeres en mi frente. —Es una persona que odio y me molesta demasiado. Ya me tiene harta. —Confesé.

—Me lo dirás en la terapia Kikyou. —Me dijo Kagome indagando con la mirada—, lo lamento pero me tengo que ir —dijo mirando su reloj asombrada— mira qué hora es, ya es media noche. Lo lamento pero me tengo que ir mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.

—Ay, si es así le digo a Inuyasha que te lleve. —Le dije avanzando pero ella me detuvo sonrojada diciendo;

—No Kikyou, yo iré en mi coche tranquilamente.

—Digo que sí Kagome. —Insistí— no es bueno que vallas por las calles de Tokio manejando sola y a media noche. —Le dije— además tu auto estará bien, mañana puedes venir a retirarlo y además —volví a agregar— Inuyasha vive en un departamento aparte y de todas maneras…

—Espera. —Me interrumpió Sango— ¿cómo sabes que Inuyasha vive aparte?

Traté de responder rápido pero no pude, así que inventé una mentira, la más creíble.

—Peleando me confesó que ya no vivía con ustedes.

No sé si me habrá creído pero por lo menos no insistió más.

—Kagome lo que dice Kikyou es cierto, deja que llame a Inuyasha. —Le sugirió.

—Pero es que yo…

—Por favor hazlo por mí. —Le rogó.

—Está bien. —Accedió— dile que me lleve.

Sonreí y caminé hasta él.

— ¿Ahora qué?, ¿vienes a golpearme y a decir que fue un accidente? —Se adelantó a los hechos Inuyasha.

—No seas idiota, aunque no es mala idea pero bueno. Vengo a pedirte que lleves a Kagome a su casa. —Le dije.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió incrédulo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno si puede ser color de rosa XD**


	10. ¿Me perdonas?: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Las empresas no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños; **Toshiba**: Empresa creada en 1876 por Hisashige Tanaca. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. (Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OOC, pero no en cantidad)

**¿Me perdonas?: Chapter 10**

Me quedé estático, ¿Kikyou había pedido que llevase a Kagome a su casa?

No esto tendría que ser una broma.

—Sí, que la lleves, ¿no oyes? —Me preguntó riendo sarcástica.

Excelente si ella no sabía nada entonces todo estaba bien, pero tendría que sonar como hacerme de rogar para no levantar sospechas.

— ¿Acaso ella no tiene su auto?

—No seas idiota. —Me insultó— ¿dejarás que una dama conduzca de noche por las peligrosas calles de Tokio?

Era cierto, si algo le pasaba a Kagome yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

—De acuerdo. —Accedí fingiendo desgano— la llevaré dile que me espere me despediré.

—No espera, solo te digo que la vallas a dejar no que te quedes viviendo allá. —Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—A ver Kikyou, primero tú no eres mi esposa informalmente para decirme que tengo que hacer —aclaré— y segundo mañana tengo que venir temprano para comenzar el proyecto de la cámara nuevamente, cámara que tú destruiste —le recordé— así que ya debo irme, mañana debo trabajar temprano. Mi padre se encargará de todo.

—Haz lo que quieras solo llévala. —Me dijo retirándose.

Caminé hasta mi padre y le dije al oído que me iría y que despidiera a todos.

—De acuerdo. —Me dijo.

Yo ya le había explicado que recomenzaría con el proyecto al otro día así que entendió perfectamente.

—Vámonos Kagome. —Le dije observándola con deseo— esta noche estás más hermosa que nunca. —Le alagué sinceramente causando un gran sonrojo en ella.

—Gracias. —Me dijo bajando la vista— ¿Nos vamos por favor? Mañana trabajaré temprano.

Accedí, caminamos hasta mi auto y la subí caballerosamente. Conduje hasta su apartamento. Por el camino nadie dijo nada solo me decía por dónde tendría que conducir para llegar a su hogar.

Al llegar sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente, tendría que explicarle todo el mal entendido, era ahora o nunca.

—Aquí me puedes dejar gracias. —Me dijo secamente mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Me dolió verla así, pero igualmente planeé algo que cuartaría con todo.

—De acuerdo Kagome, solo una pregunta. —Inquirí.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿En qué número de apartamento vives? —Le pregunté esperando que no me rechazara.

—304. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de mi auto.

Perfecto mi plan funcionaría a la perfección. Mi departamento había sido comprado cerquísima que el de Kagome. Conduje cinco minutos hasta él. Llegué y entré mi auto al garaje, afortunadamente nadie me vió. Cogí un taxi y llegué nuevamente al departamento de Kagome. Subí hasta ubicar el departamento.

Toqué la puerta y entonces ella abrió.

—Inuyasha. —Me dijo sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No le dije nada solo la tomé por la cintura, la atraje a mi cuerpo y la besé apasionadamente cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Inmediatamente los suspiros y la excitación se hicieron presentes.

—Te necesito Kagome. —Le dije con la voz ronca besándole el cuello—, por favor no me dejes por tu ex, yo te amo ¿no lo entiendes?

—Si me amas, ¿por qué me engañaste?

Detuve mis caricias para mirarla fijamente y secar sus lágrimas.

—Kagome yo no te engañé te lo juro, esa mujer me quiso seducir y me besó. Realmente yo estaba muy mareado y su parecido contigo me engañó dejándola que me besara, pero te juro —cogí sus manos y las apreté— apenas probé sus labios me di cuenta de que no eran tan dulces y apetecibles como los tuyos, los tuyos son mi adicción, los de ella me dieron asco, yo te amo Kagome, he abierto mi corazón para ti. Yo jamás le he dicho te amo a una mujer, tu sanas mi corazón poco a poco, te amo **¿me perdonas?**

Asintió llorando rápidamente.

—Te perdono Inuyasha, te perdono.

Sentí como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía normal nuevamente.

Kagome me besó apasionadamente mientras empezaba a sacar mi camisa y suspiraba. Caminamos sin dejar de besarnos hasta su cama y entonces la recosté suavemente y me posé sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla. Saqué su vestido por el cierre trasero y lo despojé de su cuerpo de un tirón, su cuerpo era perfecto, saqué su sujetador mientras ella sin esperar sacó mi camisa de mangas largas. Quise atrapar sus senos pero ella se sentó sobre mí obligándome a quedar debajo de _su cuerpo_.

Inmediatamente la excitación de sentir nuestros sexos nos hizo; a ella gemir y a mí gruñir de puro placer. Esa mujer me mataría si seguía así. Me miró fijamente con lujuria, pasión y amor. Delineó con su dedo índice mi pecho haciéndome estremecer ante su contacto, se agachó para besar mi tórax bajando así hasta mi abdomen aumentando mi placer, gruñía roncamente con cada beso que ella repartía en esa parte de _mi cuerpo_.

Llegó hasta el filo de mi bóxer y mi pantalón desabrochándolo, se levantó un poco y lo sacó de un tirón, miró mi miembro y se sonrojó. Sonreí ante su reacción. Gimió excitándome aún más, hasta dónde me hacía llegar a esa mujer. La imagen que tenía de sus senos descubiertos me llevaba al límite enderezando y hasta agrandando mi entrepierna. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de seguirme torturando, sentí claramente a pesar de las telas, que las bragas de Kagome estaban mojadas y esa parte estaba caliente, lo que me encendía aún más. Retrocedió su cuerpo colocando sus perfectos y descubiertos senos sobre mi excitado miembro, masajeó unos segundos esa parte haciéndome gruñir a alta voz, mientras sentía empezar a convulsionar _nuestros cuerpos_.

—Por favor Kagome, —le pedí con la voz ronca y entrecortada— deja de torturarme así o no tendré compasión de ti. —Le advertí de la misma manera.

Ella solo me miró con pasión mordiéndose el labio inferior, siguió masajeando mientras gemía y jadeaba unos segundos más hasta que fue arrastrándose de la misma manera besando mi abdomen hasta llegar a la punta de mi cuello. Avanzó unos milímetros más y atrapó mis labios, en ese momento comenzaría mi venganza.

Me apoderé de su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello, mordiéndola suavemente y besándola. Llegué hasta sus preciados senos succionándolos mientras que el otro era atendido por mi mano derecha que lo masajeaba haciéndola arquear y gemir de placer puro, cambié la posición y esta vez succioné su otro seno. Era igual o mejor que en mis sueños. Baje llegando a su plano abdomen besándolo sintiendo como se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo, bajé sus bragas observando la tela mojada. No lo aguanté y probé aquella ardiente parte, mientras mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris ella gemía y decía;

—Oh, Inuyasha por favor.

—Te dije que me vengaría Kagome. —Gruñí.

La penetré con la lengua varias veces saboreándola, no podía describir el placer que sentía al oírla gemir mi nombre y agarrarse de las sábanas. Dejé ese ardiente lugar para apoderarme de sus labios y ella los recibió con desesperación. Metió su mano dentro de mi bóxer acariciando mi miembro haciéndome perder el control.

—Déjame devolverte el favor. —Me dijo apretándolo suavemente.

—Kagome…no puedo…más. —Le dije con los ojos cerrados disfrutando su caricia.

Entonces ella sacó mi bóxer de un tirón dejándome totalmente desnudo.

—Inuyasha te amo. —Me dijo besándome como aprobación.

En ese momento sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza de alegría, ¿me había dicho que me amaba?

Me puse entre sus piernas y al momento que la penetré ella gritó mi nombre. —Repito— mejor que en mis sueños. La agarré por los muslos fuertemente mientras el vaivén de placer empezaba, entraba y salía de ella como un salvaje sintiendo el placer devorarme. Ella se aferró a mi cuerpo arqueándose.

—Oh, Inuyasha más, dame más. —Repetía casi gritando— por favor, hazme el amor, mátame de placer. ¡Soy tuya! —Gritó.

—Sí, Kagome mía. —Le dije embistiéndola una vez más—, eres mía y de nadie más.

Las embestidas se tornaron más fuertes y placenteras igual que los gritos. No podía describir el placer y la satisfacción que sentía al oírla gritar mi nombre pidiéndome más.

—Más Inuyasha, por favor, más no pares.

—No lo hare Kagome. —Gruñí.

—Más, más no pares. ¡No pares por favor! —Gritó— Sigue, sigue —repitió— sigue Inuyasha, por favor sigue y no pares ¡más! —Gritó al momento que yo dejaba mi semilla en ella— ¡Te amo Inuyasha! —Gritó besándome mientras mordía mi labio por el placer sentido—. Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. —Me confesó abrazándome—.Te amo.

—Yo también te amo Kagome, eres mi mujer —le dije colocándome su lado mientras desdoblaba una sábana y nos arropábamos entrelazando nuestras piernas— gracias por darme el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Gracias por dejarme hacerte el amor y gracias por cumplir mis sueños.

—Espera, ¿tus sueños? —Inquirió.

—Sí Kagome mis sueños. Debo confesar que soñaba contigo y mojaba mis sábanas cada noche, me bañaba de dos a tres veces tratando de apaciguar el fuego que sentía por dentro —confesé— te digo que incluso cuando pensé que ya no podría tener nada más contigo pensé en acostarme con una mujer pero no pude, estaba a punto de hacerla mía pero me detuve, su olor no era el tuyo —besé su cuello arrancándole otro gemido— y simplemente no pude así que la dejé y me fui a soñar contigo nuevamente.

—Pues compartimos sentimientos ya que yo también tenía esos sueños contigo y me despertaba en la madrugada totalmente mojada siendo obligada a bañarme. —Me confesó besándome.

—Gracias por dejarme saber que es hacer el amor, ya que yo jamás lo había hecho si no todo sexo. —Le confesé un poco frustrado.

—Pues ahora que me doy cuenta que yo jamás había hecho el amor ya que jamás había sentido lo que sentí hoy a tu lado —me besó— gracias por hacerme sentir eso. Y gracias por dejarme ser tu mujer. —Me volvió a besar.

— ¿Ves por qué te amo Kagome? —Le pregunté besándola.

—A, ¿por qué? —Inquirió juguetona.

—Porque eres la mujer más maravillosa del universo. —Le confesé.

—Yo también te amo Inuyasha. —Me dijo al momento que me besaba y se quedaba dormida en mi pecho igual que yo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Sí ya sé, como joden ¬¬. Perdón le decía a mi primos (xD) bueno pues no han sufrido nada (para lo que yo quisiera si fuera un fic largo), pera ya sufrieron lo suficiente según el cortísimo fic. Pero bueno como sea, espero este cap. haya sido de su agrado.**

**_¿Lo dejo así como fin? O ¿quieren más?_**

**La decisión es de ustedes, eso sí no será muy largo el fic, es más creo que ya voy por el 70% lo lamento así es la vida…**


End file.
